We Can Share
by Gangnam Style X3
Summary: "We can share, can't we?" "We could, but I don't like you enough to do that." He glares, and grabs onto the collar of his shirt. "Feelings mutual, pal, but I'm still willing to do it." His glare hardens. "So what's it going to be?" Rated M for language and maybe suggestive themes.
1. Nice to Meet You

**Hey all! This is a new story that's been begging me to write it. So sorry if you guys don't like it, but at least give it a shot. Enjoy!**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "We can share, can't we?" "We could, but I don't like you enough to do that." He glares, and grabs onto the collar of his shirt. "Feelings mutual, pal, but I'm still willing to do it." his glare hardens. "So what's it going to be?"<strong>

**Rated M for language and _maybe_ suggestive themes.**

* * *

><p>Sadly, it was a crappy day today, with the sky covered with dark clouds. It seemed as if there was going to be a harsh rain, with the wind howling like a pack of wolves. But despite this terrible weather, people still walked the streets with their umbrellas in hand.<p>

The streets were quiet as very few cars passed by. Many people were walking around, going from store to store and then making their ways back home to where it would be safe from the impending storm. All seemed calm for now, except for one tiny little disturbance on the side walk.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Make way please!" a young girl quietly shouted as she rushed through the crowd of people. She tried her best not to bump into anyone as she ran by, trying to reach her destination. If she did somehow bump someone, she would immediately apologize and continue on her way.

_I have to make it before the storm starts!_ She thought determinedly as she picked up her pace. This girl has long midnight blue hair that reached all the way down to her waist. She has China-bangs and two long strands of hair that framed her heart-shaped face. She has big eyes the color of lavender opal and thick long lashes. She has slightly rosy cheeks and light pink plump lips that weren't to fat, but weren't too thin either; they were just right. The girl has a hourglass figure with all of the curves in all of the right places, and she is a very busty girl for her size and age. She has long slender legs and small, but not tiny feet.

The girl is wearing a lilac colored hoodie sweater dress that had the words "HUG ME PWEASE!" on it with the symbol "3" under it in bubble letters. The hood of the sweater was pure white, along with the words and symbol. Under the dress, she wore dark navy leggings with black boots. On her hands, she wore black fingerless gloves.

As she ran, the young girl tried her hardest not to spill the contents in her hands. In one hand she held a large camera that was like the kind that famous photographers used. In the other, she held a cup tray that held four different kinds of drinks in the them.

Finally, in about three more minutes of running, the girl made it to her stop, the t-shirt shop. Rounding the corner, the girl stopped abruptly in front of the store. She looked at the sign and then through the window to see the person that she couldn't wait to greet finishing up with a costumer. Taking in a deep breath, the young girl pushed open the entrance door, which sounded off the little bell that signaled that someone has either entered or left.

As soon as she entered, the girl made her way over to the counter past some shelves and racks of blank colored t-shirts. As soon as she made it to the counter, the person she wanted to see had just sent the costumer off on her merry way. The girl placed the tray and camera on the counter when she saw the person turn her way. They smiled.

"Ah! Hinata! So glad to see you again!" the person greeted happily as they brought the girl, Hinata, into a tight hug.

Hinata smiled as she returned the hug with equal happiness. "I'm happy to see you too, Kushina-san!"

Immediately after Hinata spoke, Kushina lightly pushed her away, with her hands placed on Hinata's shoulders. Hinata blinked in confusion.

"Hinata." Kushina started sternly. "What did I tell you about calling me 'san'?" she gave Hinata a playful glare, to which Hinata gave out a sigh of relief.

Hinata began to laugh at Kushina as she pulled her into another hug. "You said never to call you that because it makes you feel old." she drawled sweetly. Both of them soon started to laugh at one another before they continued to speak.

Now Kushina is a young woman around her mid-thirties. Kushina has very long red hair that almost reached down to her ankles. She has large beautiful violet gray eyes and plump lips. She is a slender woman with long legs and an average bust. She is wearing an olive green dress with a beige apron that has a bunch of multicolored blotches on it. She has on dark brown flats and a gold ankle bracelet on her left leg.

Going back to the register, Kushina put the money in that she received from the costumer and then turned to Hinata. She rested her arm on the counter and pointed to the tray of drinks.

"So which one is my low fat latte, sweetheart?"

Hinata quickly brightened up and grabbed one of the drinks with a large smile. "Oh! This one!" she quickly gave Kushina her drink and waited patiently for her to take a sip.

Kushina eyed the drink warily before taking a cautious sip. She waited a moment before speaking. She smiles. "Nice job, Hina." Hinata smiled brightly. "You always know how to get it right."

"Thank you Kushina."

Kushina motioned towards Hinata with her drink before taking a sip. "No, thank you."

"What's with all of the thank yous around here?" snapped a rather snobby looking redhead as she approached the two after coming from the back room.

The girl has messy bright red-magenta hair with eyes to match. She is slender just like Kushina and also has an average bust size. She wore black rimmed glasses and silver studded earrings. She has on a tight fitted light purple long-sleeved turtleneck that was also a belly shirt. She wore very short pitch black booty shorts with black and white sneakers. She also has a bellybutton ring in the shape of a cheery.

She stood in between the two with her hands on her hips and a cocky expression. Kushina gave the girl a snarl, while Hinata just smiled.

"Hi Karin." she greeted. She then grabbed a red drink from the tray and handed it to the girl. "Here's your strawberry colada."

"Wait!" Kushina shouted, holding out her hand before Karin could take the drink. Karin snarled at the woman.

"Tch. What?" she scoffed.

Kushina eyed the drink with a harsh look. "There's no alcohol in it, right Hinata?"

Hinata looked from Kushina to the drink and back. She shook her head. "Um, I would hope not. I told them not to."

Kushina sighed in relief and put her hand down. "Okay, that's good." and without hesitation and a bit of attitude, Karin snatched the drink from Hinata's hand and glared at both of them.

"Sheesh, auntie Kushina! You know that it's Hinata who's getting the drinks, so why get your panties in a twist?! Damn!" Karin snapped as she started to walk back into the back room. "I'm going back upstairs! Don't bother me!"

"Trust me, I won't." Kushina mumbled, taking yet another sip of her latte. Hinata giggles, but stops when Karin turns back around and glares at Kushina again.

"Oh, and tell your son to quit bothering me! He's so god damn annoying!" she then turns her glare to Hinata, who flinches slightly. Karin looks Hinata up and down scoffing at her. "I don't know how you're able to stand being around someone like him."

"And I don't know how your friends can stand being around a cold hearted bitch like yourself." a slightly high pitched male voice sounded from behind the girls, shocking them.

All of the girls turn around to see a tall boy with sun-kissed skin and scruffy bright blonde hair and whiskered cheeks – most likely from getting a tattoo. The boy has beautiful blue eyes and a foxy grin. He has a well toned body, but he wasn't overly muscular. He is wearing a simple orange wife beater with black cargo capris and black sandals.

Karin growled and sent daggers his way with her eyes. Hinata, however, beamed when she saw the boy and walked over to him and gave him a hug. Kushina smiled.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered as she hugged the blonde tightly. Naruto returned an even tighter hug, lifting Hinata off of the ground and spinning her around. Karin rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted back as he placed her down. He still kept his arms around her tiny frame. "Sorry that I wasn't here yesterday. I had soccer practice and you know how my coach is." he sends a side glance towards Kushina.

Kushina smirks. "I'm a real soccer mom now, aren't I?"

"Yes mom." Naruto answers with a roll of his eyes, but then he notices the drink. He points at it. "Hey, where did you get that from?" he then looks to the drink that his cousin has in her hand. "Wait. You got one too?"

Karin rolls her eyes once more and motions towards Hinata. "You have one, too, I bet, you moron. Ask her if she got you one." Naruto now looks to Hinata with an expecting gaze. She giggles.

Hinata breaks free from Naruto and grabs a drink for him. "Hot chocolate?" she says, holding out the cup to him with her cheeks tinting with a light pink.

Naruto smiles and gladly takes the cup. "Yes! Thank you Hinata."

Hinata smiles sweetly and places her hands in front of her. "You're welcome Naruto-kun."

After Naruto takes a sip from his drink, Hinata finds it to be the right time to take a sip of her own white hot chocolate. Just as she is about to sip out of her cup, all four of them turn to the sound of a loud crash that came from the back room.

Hinata looks to the back room with a worried and slightly frightened expression. _I hope that's not robbers._ She thought, tightening her grip on her cup. Meanwhile, while Hinata is worrying, Karin is just glaring at the back room, while both Naruto and Kushina just sigh and smile, knowing fully well what is going on.

When Hinata starts to look at her friends, she starts to get confused as to why they are just acting like nothing bad is happening. All of a sudden, Hinata becomes even more perplexed when she starts to hear shouting coming from the back.

_Wait. Robbers wouldn't shout at each other... would they?_

"Watch where you're going, dumb-ass!" shouted one male with a deep velvety voice.

"Look who's talking, dip shit!" shouted another male with a slightly higher, but velvety voice as well.

After that came more shouting and more insults, and Hinata just raised a brow as she watched Karin snarl and motion her colada towards her aunt.

"Why the heck did you have to hire those two idiots? All they do is fight, argue, and mess things up." the redhead complained as she took one more glance back at the shouting males, even though they were still hidden in the back.

Kushina only smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. They needed a job and I needed more help in the shop. Besides Hinata, you and Naruto don't help me much." Naruto looked offended and Karin looked annoyed at Kushina's statement.

Kushina then pointed a finger at both Naruto and Karin, wagging it in the air. "Besides, Karin, you're one to talk about arguing and messing things up in my shop."

This time, Karin looked offended by her comment and came back into the front room so that she was standing next to Naruto. "What are you talking about? I help out in the shop all of the time!"

Kushina shook her head and continued to speak over the arguing in the back. "Are you kidding?" she laughed. "The only time that you bother to help out around here is when I beg you to come down when Hinata isn't here to help, which is not often."

"Funny thing, too, is that Hinata doesn't even work here." Naruto added, just to make Karin feel worse, if she even did.

Karin sent a glare Naruto's way and then looked back to her aunt. "But I still help out."

Kushina rolled her eyes and sipped her latte. "And when you 'help out'," she air quoted, "all you do is fight and mess up my shop when my son comes in." Kushina then motions to the back, where the fighting still went on. "So how are you going to complain about those two when you do the same exact thing?"

"..." Karin remained silent, only to mumble in defeat a few seconds after, and sipping out of her colada.

Both Naruto and Kushina laughed at the poor mean girl, while Hinata just continued to stare on in complete and utter confusion. _What in the world is going on today?! _Hinata thought to herself as she listened to both the laughing and the yelling. _I stop visiting for only three days and this place gets even crazier than usual. And just who did Kushina hire? _

All of a sudden, Hinata's thoughts, and Kushina and Naruto's laughing is cut off by the sound of a loud crash in the back, which is followed by even more after that. After a couple more crashes, grunts could be heard and this brought on the attention of Hinata, Karin, Kushina, and Naruto.

All four of them stared at the large opening to the back room, waiting for something to happen since the grunting and the crashing was getting closer. In just a few more seconds of watching and waiting, the four finally see what at least three of them had been expecting to see.

From where they stood, they see one of the shelves that held ready shirts fall to the floor with a loud thud. Quickly after that, they see one redheaded boy being pushed into the wall by the collar of his shirt by another redheaded boy who had his fist pulled back and ready to punch. The first redhead was using one hand to hold the second readhead's hand at bay, while his other hand gripped at the second's throat, which didn't seem to bother him at all.

Hinata watched on in fright and worry as the two boys struggled to over power each other. Both of them stayed in that position for about two to five minutes until Kushina grew bored of watching them stand like that.

"Ahem." Kushina coughed, closing her eyes for a brief moment before looking back at the boys. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that both boys were staring back at her and the others, and that they had stopped struggling. All six of them just shared stares with one another for about four minutes until both fighting boys broke apart and bowed apologetically.

"Sorry again, Kushina." both boys said in unison.

Kushina sighed and motioned for the two to stand up. "It's fine." she forgave and took a long sip out of her latte. "But you do know that you two have to close up shop again tonight now, don't you?"

Both redheads stood and sighed. "Yes..." they drawled, but then glared at each other.

Kushina eyed both boys warily, but before she could even speak, Karin spoke first.

"Oh no you don't, auntie Kushina!" she nearly shouted, stomping her foot on the floor, earning her smirks from both of the boys, and raised brows from Kushina, Hinata, and Naruto.

"What?" Kushina questioned.

"Don't you dare ask me to stay late again with these two!" Karin shouted, pointing a finger at the two still smirking boys.

"Why not?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah," Naruto questioned as well, smirking at his cousin, knowing very well why she doesn't want to stay after. "What's so bad about staying with these two?"

Karin glared at the blonde, threatening to throw her drink at him. "Don't be a smart-ass, Naruto! I know you know why I don't want to be stuck with these two again!"

Naruto only laughed and this made the two redheads to chuckle along with him. Now it was only Hinata and Kushina that were raising their brows at the group.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kushina asked, placing a hand on her hip.

The group turned to her and Karin ran up to Kushina and started to tug on her apron.

"You can't leave me here with them again! I've already stayed with those two maniacs three times already!" Karin cried. "I don't think I can handle another shop closing by myself with them! Have Naruto stay with them!" she pleaded. "He's your son for crying out loud! You're supposed to make him do all of the tough crap!"

Kushina gave her niece a weird look before pulling her hand off of her apron and gently pushing her away. She then sent a side glance towards the two redheads and then back at Karin. _What in the world did they do to her?_

"Listen Karin," Kushina started. "Naruto can't stay because he has stuff to do at home that you never do. So you're the only one to stay with them. Sorry."

Karin's eyes grew wide and she was about to scream at the top of her lungs, until she saw the one thing that could hopefully be her savior. Almost to the point of breaking her neck, Karin snapped her head in Hinata's direction, nearly making Hinata jump. Karin stared at Hinata for a few seconds before turning back to her aunt. She then pointed her finger directly on Hinata's nose, making Hinata blink rapidly and her cheeks tint a light pink.

"Hinata can do it." Karin stated.

"What?" both Kushina and Naruto questioned, although Naruto was a bit more concerned.

_Is she crazy?!_ Naruto thought to himself as he turned towards the two redheads. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face when he saw the look that the two were giving his best friend. He then quickly looked back to his mom with pleading eyes. _Please don't make her stay._

Kushina, who didn't notice the look her son was giving her, just looked back and forth between both Karin, Hinata, and the two redheads. After sparing each of them a good amount of glances, she places her final gaze on Hinata, who was still looking at the finger on her nose.

"Hinata." Kushina called out to her, making Hinata look up at her.

"Hmm?"

Kushina was hesitant at first, but then reluctantly asked, "Do you want to stay to help close shop tonight?" Kushina paused, and then continued to give Hinata a reason when she felt Karin tug on her apron once again. "I mean, as you saw, these two can't be left alone without getting into a fight of some sort, so I just need them to be supervised while they clean up there mess."

Hinata blinked. "Oh." Hinata then placed a finger to her lip after she put her drink down. She thought for a moment and then looked at the two boys, who now held blank faces. After a few more seconds of looking at the two, Hinata finally turned to Kushina with her mind made up.

"Sure. Why not." she smiled sweetly and then looked back at the two boys. Once she looked at them, her eyes widened briefly and a shiver ran up her spine when she saw them staring at her with devilish smirks. Her blood ran cold as soon as she saw both of them lick their lips and she was quickly starting to regret her decision.

Just as she was about to tell Kushina that she changed her mind, Kushina clapped her hands together and pulled Hinata into a tight hug, with Karin hugging her as well, which was actually kind of scary.

"Oh thank you Hina. Now I don't have to worry about my store being destroyed!" Kushina exclaimed happily before pulling out of the hug. She then fixed herself up and held up one hand towards the boys.

"Well I guess now is a better time than any other to introduce you to the two that will practically be babysitting tonight." Kushina started and Hinata just nodded and looked warily at the two, who still smirk devilishly at her. "The one that was on the wall is Sasori."

"Hi there." Sasori spoke in his slightly higher pitched velvet voice.

Sasori is a handsome teen with wide brown eyes and short, shaggy red hair. He has a nice toned body like Naruto's, but is slightly taller than he is, and is also has a lighter skin tone. Sasori is wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a red cloud logo on the chest with dark gray cargo shorts and black sneakers. He's also wearing a purple ring on his left thumb with the kanji for "sphere" or "jewel" on it.

"And the one that was being choked is Gaara." Kushina spoke.

"Hey." Gaara greeted in his deep velvet voice as he nodded towards Hinata.

Gaara is an equally handsome, but pale teen with greenish aquamarine eyes that are rimmed with something black – eyeliner perhaps? Or maybe a tattoo? – and he has short, unruly hair the color of crimson blood. On his forehead is the kanji symbol for "love". He is well built and is about the same height as Naruto. He is wearing a long-sleeved red and black shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He is also wearing loose black jeans with black timberlands. He also has his left ear pierced with a silver stud.

After the short introduction, Kushina clapped her hands once more and smiled brightly. "Well, in about an hour or so, I will take Naruto and Karin home so that we can beat out this storm." she then points to the stairs next to Gaara and Sasori. "If the storm proves to be too much for you guys to walk home in, then there is a large room up stairs that you guys can sleep in for the night." she then points to the phone on the wall.

"If you three think that you might need to stay, then feel free to call your parents and let them know you're here. And don't worry, there is plenty of stuff here to entertain you if you three get bored." the redhead shrugs and smiles, but fails to notice the ever growing smirks of both Sasori and Gaara.

"Oh we know." they both say as they stare at a now slightly cowering Hinata, who is gripping at the bottom of her dress tightly, trying to avoid meeting their eyes.

Just then, the sound of the bell on the door sounds, and Kushina turns happily towards the door. As the customer approaches the counter, she shoos the teens away.

"You guys can get back to work now. Naruto and Karin, I want to see you two back here in a hour so we can leave. And thanks again, Hina, for staying tonight. You're such a big help." Kushina rambles as the teens disperse for the next hour.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for the first chapter of <strong>_**We Can Share**_**. Now I'm not exactly sure how many chapters there will be in this story, but I'm just hoping that you readers will like where it's going. Anyways, if you would like me to keep going with this, please review, follow, and/or favor; I would really appreciate it a lot! ^-^ So thanks for reading guys, and have a good day or good night! Bye-Bye! Teehee. **

**(Oh! And if you like this story so far, and you're a huge fan of all kinds of Hinata pairings, go ahead and check out some of my other Hinata fics! That is if you want to you know... and yes I'm promoting my own fics in a way... there is nothing wrong with that... I hope...)**


	2. They're Weird

**Hey everyone! I just want to say that I am so pleased with all of the reviews that I got and all of the follows and faves, too! (\(^-^)/) Basically, all of them made me smile and laugh and made me want to keep on writing. Again, thank you guys and here is chappie 2!**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

* * *

><p>Hinata was in the middle of folding and stacking shirts onto shelves just as one of the boys flipped the open sign to closed. She carefully watched the redhead while she placed the shirt gently on top of another previously folded shirt. She continued to watch him as he walked past the front counter, where the other boy was standing, counting the money that they had earned for the day. She stared as both boys sent daggers at one another, but then smirked as one went back to counting the money and the other disappeared into the back room.<p>

A shiver soon traveled up and down Hinata's spine when she noticed that the one at the counter was looking at her as he placed the tips into the cash register after he counted the money. She immediately went back to tidying up the crinkled t-shirts when she notices the devilish smirk that he was giving her. A bead of sweat starts to drip down her cheek when she starts to get a nervous feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

_Oh why did I have to say yes? _She thinks sorrowfully to herself. She knew that something bad was going to happen, just from the looks on both boys faces, but she just didn't know if it was going to be bad for her personal well-being, or for the store itself. She soon starts to think back to what Karin had said to her, right before Kushina had ushered her and Naruto out of the shop just as the rain started to trickle down.

_**Flashback... (1 Hour Earlier)**_

_Hinata had just put her empty foam cup into the trashcan when Karin called her over to the stairs in the back room. Hinata gave the girl a wary look, but reluctantly walked over to the girl. She stopped in front of her and started to tap her fingers nervously together._

_Karin simply looked around the back room, before roughly grabbing onto Hinata's hand and dragging her up the stairs. Once upstairs, Karin pushed Hinata on the couch and sat next to her, looking at the confused bluenette with a serious expression._

_Hinata only fidgeted more when Karin did not say a word to her. "Um.. Karin-"_

"_Hinata, listen to me, and listen to me well." Karin interrupted harshly as she grabbed Hinata by her shoulders. "I need to warn you about Sasori and Gaara before you spend the night with them."_

_Hinata's eyes had grown wide with shock and fear since she didn't know what she needed to be warned about. "Uh.. o-okay."_

_With a nod from Hinata, Karin placed her hands on her lap and looked straight ahead. _

"_Now, I've never had to spend an entire night alone with those two, but I did have to spend three days of closing up shop with them and I have to warn you that those two are crazy."_

_Hinata's lip soon started to quiver. "C-Crazy how?"_

_Karin sighed and turned to look at her. "Let's just say that they are... unpredictable. One day, they could be fighting like cats and dogs, and you have to be the person to separate them. The next day, they could be kind and buddy buddy with each other, because after all, they are frenemies. And then the day after that... that day is a day that I pray that they won't be like for you tonight; especially since you have to spend all night with them thanks to the storm."_

_For some strange reason, Hinata had felt her cheeks burn lightly when she mentioned this to her. She had a feeling that the last thing was going to be something bad... and dirty. _

"_You see Hinata," Karin started with a sigh as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "those two... they have... well they are... how do I put this in a way that won't offend you're innocent little brain." Hinata laughed nervously at Karin's somewhat insult. "Well you see, Gaara and Sasori, since they're also best friends and not just rivals, they like to, um, play games."_

"_Games?" Hinata blinked in confusion. "What kind of games?"_

_Karin then started to rub her arm nervously and the corner of her mouth twitched irritably. "Well~... sometimes, they like to play... sexual fantasies."_

"_WHA-!"-_

_**End Of Flashback...**_

"Hey!"

Hinata is immediately jerked back to reality with a slight jump, thanks to the shout. She quickly turns to the source of the voice with flushed cheeks and a shirt clutched close to her chest. Her breath instantly hitched in her throat when she sees both Gaara and Sasori standing behind the counter, looking at her with bored expressions.

Hinata just continues to stare at the two with wide eyes and a quivering bottom lip as she waits patiently for one of them to speak. Finally one of them does.

"Hey you," Sasori calls out to her, causing her to jump lightly. He, in turn, simply smiles devilishly at her fear. "What was you're name again?"

Hinata fidgets, but replies politely back. "H-Hinata."

"Well _Hinata_," Gaara starts as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Hurry up and finish folding that shirt so we can head upstairs." when he notices Hinata about to ask him something, he quickly responds. "Don't even bother asking if we're done, either."

Sasori nods and places a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Yeah. Gaara, here, has already done all the money, and I have already cleaned up our mess in the back." he gives Hinata a wink. "The only person not done with their chore is you."

Hinata's blush intensifies and her hold on the shirt tightens. "S-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sasori waves her off, but then both he and Gaara quickly give her serious stares. She stiffens.

"Just hurry up and finish so we can go upstairs, like I said before." Gaara says monotonously. "We'll wait right here for you."

"Um..." Hinata blinks.

"Just don't keep us waiting long, Hinata." Hinata freezes at the coldness in Sasori's once lovely voice. "I'm not one to be kept in wait for very long."

Now Hinata really feels nervous. She's starting to sweat, shake, fidget, and she's not even able to hold their stare. Instead, her eyes move to the box of shirts that is nearly empty that is right beside her. She stares at the box for a few seconds, but then jerks her head up to look at the two, who were still staring at her.

She smiles innocently. "Y-You guys don't h-have to stay down here with me." she then points to the box. "I don't have that much left to do, s-so if you guys want to go up without me, y-you can. I don't m-mind being down here by myself." as soon as she's done speaking, she starts to fold the shirt that she holding onto. Once she's done, she places the shirt on the shelf and moves to pick up the box. However, as she's reaching for it, Hinata looks up in time just to see Sasori and Gaara staring at each other. She raises a brow and stands up straight, empty handed.

As soon as she's standing again, both boys nod to each other and look at her seriously.

"Are you sure?" Sasori asks, almost concerned, but not.

"Yes." Hinata nods and places a hand on her chest. She was getting a bad feeling again. Why were they acting concerned all of sudden? It was a little suspicious if you asked her.

Both boys look to one another once more with blank faces, but Hinata could tell that there was something more meaningful to their gaze. After about ten seconds of them acting awkward in her opinion, they look back at her and Sasori just smiles.

"Alright." he chimes while draping his arm around Gaara's neck. "We'll leave you to your chores." he winks at her again. "I can tell when I'm being rejected." he chuckles and Hinata just blushes and gives him a shy smile.

"Just make sure you come up as soon as you finish." Gaara pipes in, and once again, the mood is solemn. Hinata gulps. "That means no fooling around when you're done. That means coming right upstairs with us. Got it?"

Hinata quickly nods her head rapidly and grabs the end of her sweater dress. "Y-Yes."

"Good!" Sasori cheers as he pulls Gaara's head closer to his. Hinata raises a brow at their random act of goofiness right after their grim attitudes. _They're weird._

Hinata continues to stare at them in question when she notices Sasori whispering something rather harshly into Gaara's ear, earning him a death glare from the male. And like before, within ten to fifteen seconds, the two were standing straight again, with one pouting and the other smiling.

"Well," Sasori waves and then starts to drag Gaara by his neck to the stairs. "I guess we'll see you when you're done. See you soon!" and with that, he drags Gaara up the stairs, with the redhead growling and cursing the entire trip about his neck hurting.

"See you soon." Hinata waves weakly as the two disappear to the second floor. Once they're gone, she lets out a much needed sigh. "Man that was awkwardly weird." she then looks to the box. "I better get this done." she then looks back to the stairs. She starts to pout and whisper. "But I don't want to go up there too soon." her eyes downcast and she crosses her arms under her chest. "I'm scared of what they might do to me. They were acting really strange a few seconds ago." her sight goes back to the box of shirts. She sighs. "Maybe I'll just work slowly then..."

And without a second though in her mind, Hinata grabs the nearly empty box, and lethargically walks to the opposite side of the room. Once on the other side, she sets the box down on the floor and slowly starts to fold two to three shirts before placing them on the shelves. When she's done with the shelves, she picks up the box again and stalks to the middle of the room. Once in the middle, she puts the box down and takes out a few shirts, folds them, and then places them down on the circle table.

When she goes to grab another shirt, she realizes that she's run out of shirts to fold and place. Slowly, Hinata stands up again and bends backwards to try and crack her back with a sigh. As soon as she hears the satisfying 'pop', she stands straight again and twist her body. While twisting around to relieve the slight pain from cracking her back, she pulls up the sleeve on her right arm to reveal a cute little chibi panda and bunny watch. She checks the time and looks ahead of her in thought as she now stands motionless.

"Hmm.." she hums softly to herself. "It took me half an hour to fold and place the shirts." she smiles and looks to the stairs. She giggles while placing a fist to her lips. "I think I've kept those two waiting long enough. Maybe I should head up now before they act weird again."

And with that thought close to mind, Hinata pulls down her sleeve, picks up the empty box, and walks into the back room. Once she enters, she flicks on the light and walks between one of the aisles until she's in the very back.

Suddenly, as she bends down to place the box on the floor, Hinata hears a noise. She pauses, but brushes it off as one of the guys coming down to get her. However, when the noise gets louder and the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach comes back, she stands erect with the box still in her hands. She turns around quickly and looks about the room.

With her eyes wide and filled with fright and nervousness, she calls out. "Hello?... Sasori?... Gaara?..."

When she doesn't receive any response back, Hinata starts to panic when she hears the noise one last time. Her body starts to tremble with fear, and not wanting to stay downstairs by herself any longer, she quickly sets the box down as gently as she can, and speed walks down the aisle.

As soon as she's out of the aisle, Hinata releases a short breath of relief when she sees the stairs. She was only a mere few feet away from the stairs. All she had to do now was to turn off all of the lights for the first floor and then make her escape upstairs.

Feeling happy, Hinata makes her way quickly towards the opening next to the stairs so that she can turn off the lights. Just as she was about flick the lights off, out of nowhere, a large gloved hand wraps tightly around Hinata's mouth and waist.

Her first instinct was to scream, but she was silenced by the hand covering her mouth. Her second instinct was to try and pry the hand away from her mouth, but the person holding onto her was strong, _very _strong. Since she was too preoccupied with trying to break free, Hinata only just now realizes that there was not only one, but multiple people surrounding her.

Her eyes widen greatly as her back was now being tightly pressed against an obviously tall and muscular man's chest. She quickly tries once more to scream for help, but as soon as she starts, one of the attackers whispers harshly to the man holding her.

"Shut her up!" he says, and through the eye sockets in his mask, he glares at her.

Immediately after the command, the man holding her tightens his grip on her, nearly crushing her in the process. Her eyes quickly shut tight with tears slipping through. When she opens her eyes again, she takes the time to count how many assailants were with her exactly.

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 5. There is five of them... including the one holding onto me... Why is this happening? What is going on? Where are Gaara and Sasori?!_

Suddenly, Hinata feels her face being forcefully jerked forward, with her cheeks being smushed together so that her mouth forms a sloppy 'o'. She looks on with fearful eyes as one of the assailants comes close to her face while looking her up and down. She easily sees through his mask the smirk he has as he looks at her.

"So tell me hot stuff," she blushes, but is disgusted by the fact that some stranger, let alone burglar, just called her hot. "where do you keep all your cash?"

"And don't give us a smart ass answer like 'the cash register', you hear me?" whispers the third one. He then points to the register where the fourth guy was already taking the money out of the register. "Our friend is already in the process of emptying it."

Hinata's eyes start to fill with tears once more. She couldn't figure out where on Earth Sasori and Gaara were and how they weren't able to hear what was going on. She needed their help. She can't handle all of these guys by herself. Not to mention, she was scared that they might try to... sexually assault her from the way that a couple of the guys were staring at her. The only thing that keeps popping into her mind at the thought of them assaulting her was that of her boyfriend coming inside of the shop wanting to kill everyone of them for even thinking such vile thoughts. But sadly, her boyfriend was not here now, Sasori and Gaara were, but they were nowhere to be found.

Hinata's tears fall when she feels one of the burglars feel up and down her sides while moaning in pleasure. She gasps.

_Gaara... Sasori... Somebody... Help me... **sniff**_

* * *

><p>"She's taking forever, Gaara." Sasori states while watching TV in the living room upstairs. The volume was turned up high so that he didn't have to hear the music coming from Gaara's one good earphone. "It shouldn't have taken her over thirty minutes to just stack some shirts."<p>

Gaara only bobs his head to the music. "Well maybe it takes her awhile to do simple jobs." he turns his head to look at Sasori with a smirk. "If you're so worried about her, then why don't you go and check on her?"

Sasori immediately glares back at his smirking rival/best friend. "Shut up. I'm not the one that's supposed to be babysitting her. Like Kushina said, she's here to babysit us. So if we get into a fight and she's not up here to stop us, then it's on her, not us." he turns back to the TV with crossed arms. "So if she wants to take her free time after we told her come up quickly, then it's all on her. Got it, douche bag?"

"..." Gaara's smirk turns demonic as he turns back to his music and he lets out a deep chuckle. "You're an idiot, bastard."

"..."

"..."

As the two go back into silence, they both get this sinking feeling that something seriously bad was about to happen. They sit like this for about five to eight minutes before they hear something only heard out of horror films.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" out comes this blood curdling, high pitch scream that causes both boys to instantly jump from the couch, staring at each other knowingly.

"HINATA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this didn't come out as good as I wanted it too, but to be honest, I wrote this entire thing between 2 A.M and 5:10 A.M. Anyway, I'm hoping that it came out pretty good. Also, I have a serious question to ask you readers that would really help me in writing the next chapter. Should I or should I not collaborate with my brother to write a minoralmost sex scene? My brother says that he has a good idea for the next chapter since this almost most likely leads to something. So I told him that before I make any decision like that, I would ask you guys. So please answer if you will, and also, don't forget to review, follow, and/or favor. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and again, I appreciate all of the previous reviews, follows, and favors. It really makes my day to know people like what I write. Anyway, have a good day or good night! Bye-Bye! ^^**

**(If you're a fan of all kinds of Hinata pairings, please go ahead and check out some of my other stories if you'd like. I am also open for suggestions on what kind of story to write next.)**


	3. My Silly, Adorable, Lecherous Saviors

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the awesome reviews and thank you all for following and favoring this story. I really appreciate it! Now here is the third chappie to _We Can Share_.**

_**Warning: This chapter contains suggestions of minor sexual activity. A.K.A almost rape scene. You have been warned.**_

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously...<span>_

_As the two go back into silence, they both get this sinking feeling that something seriously bad was about to happen. They sit like this for about five to eight minutes before they hear something only heard out of horror films._

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!" comes out this blood curdling high pitch scream that causes both boys to instantly jump from the couch, staring at each other knowingly. _

"_HINATA!"_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?!" Sasori nearly shouts to Gaara as he stands facing the stairwell.<p>

"How the hell should I know?!" Gaara snaps back, throwing his earphones and phone on the couch. He then quickly makes his way towards the stairs, but stops and turns towards Sasori. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and see what's going on with her!" and then Gaara makes his way down the stairs quickly, with Sasori following in tow.

* * *

><p>"Argh! Get off of me!" Hinata yells to the burglars, but is quickly silenced by a hand being put over her mouth. She continues to wiggle about until two of the men roughly push her on top of the counter.<p>

"Keep her still!" one of the men shouts to the other. "I want to enjoy myself without her squirming around."

Hinata's eyes widen ten fold and she can feel the tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Not wanting to experience the worst, Hinata grabs hold of the forearm of the man that is holding her down, and starts to tug on it. She also starts to kick at the man that is at her feet. She even tries biting at the hand of the man holding her down. Unfortunately, her attempts were soon thwarted as the hand of the man that she had been biting broke free from her vicious teeth, and smacked her across the face, _hard_.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hinata cries out in a blood curdling high pitch scream. The tears that Hinata has been trying to keep from falling are now trailing down her cheeks like mini-waterfalls. Due to the pain from the harsh slap to her face, Hinata's body starts to shake and she can no longer struggle as much as she had before. She was just too scared of getting hit again.

As her soft sobs echo throughout the room, the maniacal laughter of all of the five burglars overshadow her cries of sorrow. The one that was standing at her feet was the one that was laughing the loudest out of them all. He takes notice of the fact that Hinata was no longer kicking at him, so he quickly takes her legs and tugs at her leggings roughly, pulling both her boots and leggings off, revealing her modest black panties with a gray bow on the front.

Hinata is instantly shocked and horrified by this, and quickly tries to clamp her legs shut. Sadly for her, the burglar forcefully spreads her legs open once more and tauntingly steps between them to keep her from closing them again.

Feeling even more terrified, Hinata is about to kick at the man again, but immediately stops in fear when she sees the man holding her shoulders down raise his hand up, ready to strike her again if necessary. She then groans out in pain when the man that raised his hand to her presses even harder on her shoulders while he leans over her and pulls her sweater dress over her head, revealing her simple black laced bra.

At this point, Hinata believes that her pureness will completely disappear when this man violates her in the most humiliating way possible.

_Why, oh why did I have to stay tonight?!_

Her tears pour down her cheeks as she braces herself for the worst. She cringes in slight pain when the man at her feet smacks his hand down harshly on her thigh, squeezing it tightly in the process. She watches in dismay as the man at her feet looks to the man at her shoulder, and the look in his eyes tells her everything that she was hoping not to hear.

"Hey guys! Who wants to go round two with this broad once I'm through with her?!" the man at her feet shouts to his friends, laughing loudly when his fellow accomplice that was holding Hinata down nods his head and laughs as well.

At this point in time, Hinata is full blown sobbing in fear of being raped by five men that were originally in the store to steal, not to score. Suddenly, Hinata hears a voice that she thought she would never hear until the entire ordeal was over.

"Oh yeah, but I don't want your sloppy seconds man." Hinata's crying ceases as she and the two men turn towards the sound of the voice, and the two men become both shocked and angered by what they see.

Standing by the stairwell is both Gaara and Sasori with smug looks on their faces. In Sasori's hands was the cash register that one of the burglars must have taken to the back room while his friends were dealing with the girl. In Gaara's hand was one of the burglars without his mask on. The burglar was battered and beaten badly, with bruises and blood trickling down his mouth and nose. The man was unconscious, but was still making strange gurgling noises. When the two of the men holding Hinata down look to the floor, they find their other two accomplices beaten and out cold at the two teen boys feet.

Hinata is left speechless and soundless as she stares at the two teen boys before her. She honestly couldn't believe her eyes. She seriously thought that these two weren't going to come for her. She thought that they were just going to stay upstairs and listen as she is violently assaulted and as the store that she loves dearly gets robbed. But seeing these two here now, and in a smart aleck sort of way coming to her rescue, she couldn't have been happier.

"Who the fuck are you two brats?!" the man at Hinata's feet shouts, causing Hinata's attention to go back to him. She hisses in slight pain when the angry man's grip on her thigh tightens, and this is when both men get a malicious idea.

The man at her feet smirks at the two boys and glares. "If you two boys don't want this little whore to get hurt," he starts, and to emphasize his point, he nods towards his friend, who slaps Hinata in her face again, causing her to scream. He laughs when he notices both boys tense at the sound of her scream. "then I suggest that you two runts just drop the cash and-"

But before this maniacal man can even finish his statement, he and his friend are surprised when he is sent crashing to the floor by a surprising punch to the face from Gaara. Instantly, the man is knocked out and is sprawled out on the floor. At Hinata's feet, Gaara is seen fuming with unmistakable fury. His body is tensed and if looks could kill, you would immediately be dead if he even spared you a glance.

"Bato!" the bigger man, that is holding Hinata down by her shoulders, shouts out in dismay. Realizing that his accomplice can no longer do anything, the big man does the only thing that he could to get his anger out of his system, and that also hurts both boys at the same time. He tries to crush Hinata's shoulders.

Fortunately, before the man even had a chance to do so, Gaara pulls Hinata by her legs towards him, slipping her out of her sweater dress and into him. Hinata is shocked when she comes face to chest with Gaara, but is even more surprised when he not so nicely shoves her towards Sasori, who embraces her half naked body.

Both Hinata and Sasori watch as Gaara brawls with the much larger man. Hinata is amazed at how Gaara seems to be beating the large burglar with relative ease. As she watches, she subconsciously clutches onto Sasori's shirt and moves closer to him.

After only about a minute or two, the fight finally ends with Gaara, rather too brutal for Hinata's liking, snaps the big man's left wrist and right arm. The big man falls, but still tries to kick at Gaara, only to have the boy stomp on his legs. Gaara only stops when he hears Sasori call out to him.

"Hey man. That's enough. You're scaring Hinata." as soon as he hears her name, Gaara is quickly at their side and grabs hold of Hinata's shoulders.

He starts to look her over, not really caring that she was only in a slightly modest bra and panties set. His body tenses when he spots all of the bruises that she has gained from those men.

"Those bastards." Gaara mutters in disdain.

"E-excuse me?" Hinata asks, barely above a whisper, getting rather embarrassed by the fact that this is the most that any man has ever seen of her body. Not even her own boyfriend has seen this much of her, let alone feel.

Gaara snaps his gaze back to her face and backs away by just a step. He then does something that neither Hinata nor Sasori thought that he would do. Gaara quickly takes off his shirt and places it on Hinata, practically dressing her as if she were a child.

Hinata's face reddens greatly as she slips her arms through Gaara's shirt. She notices that his shirt is almost like a dress on her, stopping mid-thigh and exposing most of her long legs.

After looking herself over for a moment, she looks back up at a shirtless Gaara, who is now crossing his arms over his chest. She timidly tugs at the bottom of the shirt and looks away.

"T-thank you, Gaara, but I can s-still wear my stu-"

"No you can't." Gaara interrupts, causing Hinata to look up at him once more. "Your leggings are ripped, and your dress is covered in blood." her eyes widen and she looks at her clothes that were all over the place. Gaara continues to stare down at her with a hidden emotion in his beautiful green eyes.

_How did blood get on my sweater?_

She then hears a sigh that came from behind her and she turns just in time to have Sasori drape his arm around her.

"Why don't we go upstairs and relax for the night." he says and playfully winks at her. "I think that relaxation is definitely what you need right now." Hinata nods and sighs in agreement as she looks at the guys on the floor. Sasori, however, turns to Gaara with a serious look and nods to him. Gaara sees the nod and just turns around, and walks towards the big man and his friend "Bato".

Already knowing what his frenemy was going to do, Sasori escorts Hinata up the stairs. Once upstairs, Sasori sits Hinata down on the couch, and sits next to her. He immediately cuddles her closer to him, as a form of protection. Strangely, Hinata doesn't seem to mind him cuddling her, and to his pleasant surprise, she snuggles up closer to him, going so far as to lay her head on his chest.

They sit in silence as they watch TV, both waiting patiently for Gaara to come up the stairs. Suddenly, Hinata breaks the silence.

"I thought that you two weren't coming to help me for a while." she says, and hugs the redhead tighter.

Sasori looks down at Hinata and frowns. "I'm sorry that you thought that, but to be honest, we had the TV up so loud that we couldn't hear anything else but that." he chuckles and scratches the back of his neck.

Hinata peeks up at the boy with a pout and a quirked brow. "If you couldn't hear anything other than the TV, then why did you come down?"

He sighs and laughs nervously. "Well~~, the only thing that we could hear, and you should be thankful for this," he says, pointing at her. "the only reason that we came down was because we heard you scream."

At hearing this, Hinata quickly sits up and slaps her hands on her burning cheeks. She then turns her back towards him and shuts her eyes. _They heard me scream?! That's what made them come down?! How embarrassing!_

Immediately feeling stupid, Sasori places his hands on her shoulders and looks over her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get so bummed about it!" he starts, and then forcefully turns her around and can't help but snicker at the way her hands are smushing her cheeks together in a cute way. "If it wasn't for that lovely scream of yours, we wouldn't have been able to come down and help you out! Be proud of that voice, Hinata. Own it, 'cause not a lot of people would have been able to get our attention if they were in your position, alright?"

Hinata stays silent and just stares that the redhead for a moment in disbelief. She looks all over his face and can't help but to smile at the goofy smirk that he was giving to her. Then, all of sudden, her smile turns to a frown and her brows furrow into a look of seriousness. Upon noticing her new appearance, Sasori looks at the girl with a raised brow.

"What's the matter?" he asks. "What's with that face?"

Her eyes squint scrutinizingly at him. "You're a flirtatious pervert, aren't you?" she says in a slow low tone.

Sasori's eyes go wide and his jaw literally drops. "Wha... What makes you say that?!" Hinata's face remains disturbingly serious as she says to the now sweating boy...

"Your hands have moved from my shoulders all the way down to my butt and my inner thigh. Lecher."

As that one word leaves her lips, the redhead immediately moves a seat away from her, and tucks his hands behind his back. He then makes a motion to bow to her, but as he leans forward, he realizes something that he hadn't before.

"You have some big ass tits." he mumbles out unintentionally, a bit of drool dripping from his lips. As soon as he realizes what he had said, he scrambles to quickly cover his mouth as she scrambles to cover her chest protectively.

"I was right!" she shouts at him, making the redhead flinch. "You are a flirtatious pervert! Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert, Hinata!" he tries to defend himself, but she's not buying it.

"Liar!" she yells. She quickly turns her head away from him and looks at the floor. "Why would Kushina-san want me to stay over night with a lecherous pervert?" she mutters to herself. This comment nearly brings Sasori on the verge of false tears.

He slowly starts to crawl towards her with a crestfallen expression, holding out his hands in a begging manner. "Come on, Hinata. Don't say that." he whines. "You know deep down that I'm not a perverted lecher." but she's not listening. Instead, she stands up from the couch and turns her back to him.

"Lecherous boy."

"Exactly." a new voice agrees, and both Hinata and Sasori turn to source. Sasori glares and Hinata smiles shyly when they see that it's Gaara.

"Asshole." Sasori curses under his breath, only to have Gaara smirk at him.

"The cops came and arrested those morons just now." Gaara states in a monotonous tone. He then looks to Hinata, who shies away from his stare. "I told them everything that happened to both the store and to you." she blushes crimson. "They said that those fools will be going away for a long time just for the attempted rape alone."

Hinata lets a small smile slips through as she looks to the shirtless boy. "T-Thank you."

"Hn." was all he mused as he looks to the TV. Sasori, however, gives the boy jealous glares and frowns. Normally girls are like that with him, not with Gaara. Girls are usually terrified of him until Sasori tells them something good about him! So why is she acting like that towards Gaara and not him?! This was getting him frustrated.

"I'm going to bed now." Sasori states flatly. He gets up from the couch and walks into one out of the two bedrooms and shuts the door.

Hinata looks at the door questionably and pouts. "What's wrong with him?" she asks quietly. She then moves a fist to her chin and wraps her other arm around her torso. "I hope that I didn't really make him mad by calling him a lecher."

"Don't worry about it." Gaara says as he turns off the TV. He then stands straight and looks at her. "He's just being a big baby about whatever it is that is going through his mind." he reassures her. He soon starts to make his way over to her, and stops just two steps in front of her. She blushes.

"There's only two rooms and he took one of them." the pierced redhead says calmly. "If you want, I can take the couch and you can take the bed in the other room. Or..." he starts, and looks away. She looks up at him with furrowed brows and arms crossed.

"Or~..."

He sighs and looks back at her. "Or if it makes you feel safer, we could share the bed in the other room." at this moment, Gaara's cheeks flush with the lightest tint of red as he looks away again with a slightly quivering lips. Although her own cheeks were painted red as well, Hinata couldn't help but giggle at how adorable this strange boy looked when he was blushing.

"What are you laughing at?!" Gaara questions, trying to be tough, but can't.

"Y-You, silly." Hinata replies, covering her mouth with her hands. "You look adorable." she giggles out, and this only makes Gaara's whole face turn red from embarrassment.

Hinata's laughter ceases when she is forcefully turned around and is being pushed into the other room. She abruptly turns around to find a cherry red bad-boy Gaara pouting with his eyes wide and embarrassed. It was too cute a sight that the poor girl had to laugh at. She was laughing so hard that she ended up hunched over, holding onto her stomach for dear life.

Suddenly, the bluenette finds herself being picked up by one arm and is now tossed over Gaara's shoulder. Despite this, Hinata still continues to laugh as Gaara carries her into the other room, mumbling to himself about how humiliated he was.

Once inside the room, he tosses Hinata onto the queen sized bed. With her still laughing, he turns to make his leave for the couch, but is stopped when he feels a small hand grasp tightly onto his wrist.

"What?" he asks in a deep tone as he turns to see her smiling. His eyes squint when she puts her free hand to her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing.

"Where are you going?" she asks him once she is calm.

"To the couch." he says dully.

"Why?" she tilts her head to the side, and lets go of his arm. "I thought that you wanted to stay with me to make me feel safer."

His eyes slightly widen for but a moment, before going back to tiny slits. "You laughed at me, so no-"

"I laughed because you were blushing silly!" Hinata retorts back to him, while pointing at her own cheeks for emphasis.

He pauses. "So you have no problem sleeping in the same bed as a teenage boy that you just met, especially after something like _that_ has happened to you?" he inquires, crossing his arms and raising a nonexistent brow.

Hinata merely shakes her head and smiles. "Nope."

Gaara gives the girl a smirk and sighs. "You're a strange one."

"What?!" Hinata shrugs. "You act like I have never had to sleep in the same bed with a guy before."

Gaara leans in. "Have you?"

"Yes!" Hinata shouts playfully, while jumping onto the bed so that she is a little bit taller than Gaara now. Gaara chuckles.

"When and with who?"

She puts a finger to her chin in thought. "Um... It was on a night that my cousin had invited a bunch of his male friends over because they had a game in the early morning. Since all of the beds were taken up, I ended up having to share mine with two of the boys; one of which was only stripped down to his boxers and nothing else." she states pointing a finger at Gaara and smiling slyly.

Gaara, in turn, gives her a challenging look. "Okay, okay. So tell me exactly when did you have to sleep with these two boys."

Rolling her eyes, Hinata places her hands on her hips. "Let's see. Hmm how about two months ago, this time was." she giggles and sits back down on the bed. "There were plenty of other times where I had to sleep with guys, so it's nothing new to me."

"Oh, you don't say." he smirks devilishly.

She closes her eyes and crosses her legs like a child. "Yeah. But lately, I've just been sleeping in the same bed with just one guy."

Gaara's interest has now just been peaked. He takes a step forward and smirks. "Oh really? Who's the lucky guy? Your cousin?"

"No." she pouts and places her hands on her ankles. "Silly, I mean my boyfriend."

Gaara's eyes widen and it takes all of his might to not let his jaw drop to the floor. "B-Boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend. He-he."

He points a slightly shaky finger at her and takes a step back. "Y-You have... you have a b-boyfriend?!"

Hinata now gives the redhead a quizzical look as she leans forward. "Yeah. Why is that so shocking?"

Gaining a quick recovery, Gaara stands straight and coughs into his fist, looking like a bad-boy again. "I-It's not." he says. "It's just that I thought someone as innocent looking as you wouldn't have a boyfriend until you're like, twenty-six."

She frowns. "Well that's a bit stereotypical, don't you think?"

He sighs. "Yeah, my bad." he now looks to clock in the room and realizes what time it was. He looks back to the girl, who was still looking at him in a questionable way. He sighs again. "Look, the sun is going to rise in a few hours, so we better get some sleep in before Kushina comes in, in the morning."

"How many hours is a few?" Hinata asks innocently as she looks to the clock.

"It's almost one o'clock now, so you tell me." he replies in a sarcastic smart-ass tone. In response, Hinata turns back to him with a soft glare and frown. Gaara sighs and looks away from her glare. "Sorry."

She smiles satisfyingly and closes her eyes. "Apology excepted." all of sudden, a small yawn escapes her lips, and she quickly raises her hand to cover her mouth. Once she's done yawning, her cheeks blaze with a light pink hue as she looks up at the blank canvas that is Gaara's face.

A few seconds pass with neither uttering a single word nor sound. Neither move until Gaara speaks.

With the closing of his eyes, and the placing of his hands on his waist, he sighs. "Fine. I'll stay."

With those words, Hinata's face brightens just as another yawn escapes her lips once more. This time, Gaara yawns with her, not even bothering to cover his mouth like she was. Suddenly, Gaara speaks again.

"However," she looks at his serious face. "The only way that I'll stay is if you know your boundaries."

She cocks her head to the side. "Huh?"

"That means that you keep to your side and I'll keep to mine."

"Oh~."

"So that means you don't touch me."

Next thing Gaara knows, Hinata's giggling again as she crawls over to her side of the bed. When she turns back to face him after getting under the covers, she pats the empty side of the bed.

"Well I can't make any promises, Gaara." she playfully winks to him while sticking out her tongue.

"Huh?" Gaara's eyes widen a little at her playfulness, and he take a step back in shock with his hands raised at his hips.

"I'm a bit of a cuddler, tee-hee."

"Oh hell no..." with a sigh, Gaara turns to leave, but is suddenly tackled to the floor when he surprisingly jumped on by the small bluenette.

"Wait! He-he!"

* * *

><p>"Lucky bastard..." Sasori mumbles to himself as he curls up into the thick blanket on the queen sized bed. All of a sudden, large waterfall like anime-tears pour down his cheeks as he snuggles more into the blanket. "That should be me being tackled by her! Wah~~!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but you know how it is. It's hard to get them creative juices flowing. But for some reason, I feel like my creative juices failed me for this chapter. Don't know why I feel that way, but I do. Although, if you all felt like this chapter doesn't suck that bad, please let me know that I did well. <strong>

**Also, I have an announcement to make! So I'm guessing that some of you are wondering who Hinata's boo is, am I right? Well to tell you the truth, I thought that I had one specific person in mind, but now that I think about it more, this guy ends up being paired up with Hinata a lot in FanFiction, even if it's just a side pairing or something. Anyway, my point is, since I don't want to have that common pair, I'm going to give you readers the privilege of choosing who Hinata's boyfriend will be for this story! Trust me when I say that this boyfriend will play a _very_ important role in the story, so it's important that you choose the perfect person for the part of the boyfriend. Okay, so here are the candidates:**

**1) Sasuke ****2) Deidara ****3) Hidan OR ****4) Kankuro **

**So yeah. Please choose out of those four boys for who will be Hinata's Boo. Depending on who you choose will lead the story into a different direction. Each person will have a somewhat different outcome in the end. So my only warning to you all is to choose one that will make easier on me to write. Anyway, thank you all for reading and please leave a review, follow, and/or favor this story if you'd like. No pressure whatsoever. Again, thank you all, please choose and have a good day or good night! Bye-Bye! (\^w^/)**


	4. A Long Day

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry that I have been gone for most likely three to four months; I know that I am such a big, fat jerk for doing that, but things have been _really _complicated lately around my life. But anyway, I'm never going to make any promises to you guys again about keeping up with my updates, only because I don't want to be seen as a liar again. So anyway, here is my attempt at an update for one of my more popular stories so far.**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but instead to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

**P.S: I know that I had said this before, but I just want to make sure that you guys all understand that Hidan _is _Hinata's _for-now _boyfriend. Thanks and please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buzz... Buzz... Buzz... Bu-<strong>_

"Hello?" Came his annoyed greeting as he sat up in the bed after answering his ringing phone. Immediately after, the redhead let out a long yawn as a sign of his grogginess.

"Hey Sasori, what the hell is the matter with you?" The man on the other end of the phone shot back quite rudely. "Did you just wake up from a round of fucking or what?"

Sasori shoots a deadly glare towards his phone before giving off an annoyed sigh. "What do you want?" He asks impatiently, completely ignoring the other man's question. He was not in the mood to deal with the loudmouth on the other end of the line. Not only did he have to deal with an attempted robbery/rape last night, but he was completely and utterly high and drunk while it happened too. _This is what I get for not coming to work sober yesterday._ He thinks to himself with a groan. _Damn this hangover. _He places a hand over his slightly throbbing head and starts to rub his thumb and index finger at the sides of his forehead to try to numb the pain. All that he really wanted to do right now was sleep and not be bothered by whatever the hell anybody wanted him to say or do. _  
><em>

"Sheesh, man, what crawled up your ass and died?" The other man snickered at his companions obvious dilemma.

With a sneer, Sasori closes his eyes in aggravation. "You have three seconds to tell me what you want, otherwise I'm hanging up." He threatens as he continues to massage his head. "Three... Two... On-"

"Okay! Okay! Dammit Sasori." The man laughs obnoxiously, causing the redhead to move his phone away from his ear by a little. It's only when he hears the other man breathe does he bring his phone back to his ear.

"Well?"

With another deep breath, the other man starts to speak, but in a more serious tone. "Leader wants us all to meet at the main spot in thirty minutes. So if your punk-ass is still at that dead-end job of yours, you better get your ass moving pronto." The man smirks with a quick chuckle. "He says that he doesn't want anyone to be late. I guess that we have a new assignment."

"Tch." Sasori grits his teeth as his sneer deepens. "Just my luck." He says more to himself than to the other person as he pulls the blanket off of himself. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stretches himself out. When he hears all the soft popping sounds of his back and arms, he sighs once more and stands from the bed. "I'll be there." Is all that he says before he hangs up his phone without waiting for a response from his companion, and places the phone down on the nightstand beside the bed.

Bringing his hands to his chin, the redhead cracks his neck with the satisfying pops. He then starts to look around the room until he finds his discarded articles of clothing strewn over a cozy looking chair in the corner. The grumpy teen makes his way over to the chair and picks up his black, long-sleeved shirt and places it over his bare, tattooed torso. Next, he put on his dark grey cargo shorts over his black boxers, and then finally put on his black sneakers.

Rubbing his tired eyes, Sasori makes his way back over towards the nightstand and picks up his phone and places it inside of his pocket. He then picks up his purple ring that was also placed on the night stand and puts it on his left thumb. Once he's finished getting dressed, he lets yet another yawn escape his lips before he makes the bed and heads out of the room.

As soon as he closes the door to the room, Sasori's hazel eyes land upon something, or more like someone, that he hadn't been expecting to see when he left his room.

"You're up early." The other redhead states without even sending a glance towards his frenemy, his eyes glued on the flashing TV screen.

"I could say the same about you." Sasori retorts back as he switches his gaze from the shirtless teen to the TV. "Hmm, you're watching _Evil Dead _this early in the morning." He states with a smirk. "Creep."

"I could say the same about you." Gaara mimics with a smirk of his own.

"Tch." Sasori grumbles in response.

Finally, the green-eyed teen turns his attention towards the other redhead with a bored expression. "So where are you going so early?"

"It's none of your concern." Sasori retorts with a warning glare towards the curious boy. His eyes then dart towards the door to the other bedroom before returning to Gaara. "Where's the girl?"

"In the room, sleeping." Gaara responds flatly.

"Did you stay with her?"

"No."

"Tell me."

"I didn't have to."

"But she wanted you too."

"She was putting up a tough front, Sasori."

"Why do you say that?" The redhead asks, genuinely confused.

Gaara sighs, turning his attention back toward the bloody screen. "She started to cry right after she tackled me."

"Hn."

"She was scared. She thought that she didn't want to be left alone."

"Thought?"

Turning his gaze back to the fully dressed teen, Gaara sighs once more. "I don't know how to explain it, but in the end, she cried herself to sleep and I just placed her in the bed, and then came out here."

"Did you sleep at all, Gaara?"

"What do you care?" Gaara shoots back with a glare.

"I don't." Sasori replies with a sneer.

Gaara crosses his arms over his chest and sits straight up in his spot on the couch. "Then why ask?"

Sasori's hands clench, and he quickly places his hands in his pockets to keep him from punching Gaara square in the face. "Next time I won't be so polite then, douche bag."

"Fine." Gaara responds through grinding teeth. Not long after, a long, silent pause ensues, leaving both boys to stare at the violent picture showing up on the television screen.

After about a minute of staring at the screen, Sasori pulls out his phone from his pocket and check the time. _It's been at least nine to ten minutes since his call. _"Tch."

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Gaara suddenly says, referring to Sasori sucking his teeth. This earns him a seething glare from the said teen.

"Shut the hell up." He snaps, placing his phone back in his pocket. He then turns his back to the redhead and heads towards the stairs. Once his foot is on the first step down, he pauses and looks over his shoulder. "Don't forget to tell Kushina what happened last night, and tell her that I went home."

"No." Gaara replies blankly, looking at the screen.

Sucking his teeth again, Sasori just continues down the steps, through the store, and out the exit. "Asshole." He mutters under his breath as he makes his way down the wet streets towards his destination.

* * *

><p><em>I know that bastard is going to do something reckless.<em> Gaara thinks to himself bitterly as he watches the final scene from the gory movie. He then lets loose a low groan as he reaches for the remote beside him. The bored teen starts to flip through different channels until he could find something that would be of some interest to him. "I don't even know why I decided to watch that movie. I hate _Evil Dead._"

Suddenly, Gaara's ear perk up to the sound of creaking wood beside him and shifts his gaze to his left to find a barely clothed girl standing in the doorway with her arms wrapped about her. He notices her slight jolt from his intense gaze and can't help but pity the girl.

"How did you sleep?" He asks as sweetly as he could. He was not the comforting type, despite him seeming as such the other night. Well you can't blame him exactly; he was somewhat buzzed from his hidden bottle of gin that he had snuck in right under Kushina's nose. Something in his gut had told him the previous morning that he was going to need something to help him relax a bit when he got to work, and boy was his gut on point. Gaara had nearly drank half of the bottle before the night was through.

His attention was brought back to the girl in the doorway when he had heard a slight shift in her direction. The dark-haired girl was trying to pull his offered shirt down further past her thighs, but wouldn't go lower than mid-thigh. Upon realizing her dilemma, her cheeks inflamed into a light shade of pink, accentuating the puffiness of her slightly reddened eyes. "W-Well..." Her gaze shift to the floor for a moment before glancing back into his green eyes. "Y-Y-You?"

"Well." He lied, only to ease the tension that is built up within herself. Truth be told, Gaara is an insomniac; he doesn't, won't, and can't sleep for one simply reason only: his thoughts. His thoughts are the very thing that keeps this poor teen up at night. If he were sleep for even an hour, his thoughts would run rampant and no one would be able to understand the kind of mayhem that could be caused from just his thoughts. It may sound crazy and unreal or unbelievable, but in due time, you will learn to understand what he deals with.

"T-T-Th-That's g-go-good." She stammers as she shifts awkwardly in her place. She notices how his piercing eyes start to scan over her body and her heartbeat starts to quicken. Her thoughts start to race back to the warning that Karin had said to her before she and her family had left the store for the night.

__"..._Well you see, Gaara and Sasori, since they're also best friends and not just rivals, they like to, um, play games." ... _______"What kind of games?" ... _____"Well~... sometimes, they like to play... sexual fantasies."_

With that in mind, Hinata truly started to believe that he might try something with her when she's in her most vulnerable state. And even if she wasn't in her vulnerable state, she's pretty sure that he could still have his way with her whether or not she put up a resistance based off of the way he fought off that big guy the other night. After his eyes are done looking her up and down, they travel back up to meet her scared stare.

"You should get changed into more concealing clothes before Kushina and the others arrive." Gaara states pointedly as he stands from the couch, throwing the controller on the cushion beside him. This causes Hinata to let out a much needed sigh of relief. For a moment, she genuinely thought that this boy might have tried something with her. "Wait here while I go and find you something to wear." He says as he makes his way towards the stairs.

"O-Okay!" She calls to him, but he had already disappeared from her line of sight.

Once she's alone, Hinata slowly makes her way towards the couch and sits on the spot wear the redhead once sat. She slouches her body into the comfortable couch and releases a shaky sigh. She could feel the warm tears swelling in her eyes, but she refused to let them drop. She had practically spent the whole night falling in and out of sleep due to nightmares and her soft sobbing. Matter of fact, if she wanted to count the hours of sleep that she had probably gained last night, she would most likely have to go with about three to four hours of sleep. That was just ridiculous in her book. Each time that she had woken up from a nightmare about what was going to happen to her, she would end up crying herself back to sleep, feeling idiotic for doing so. She hated crying. That was one of the few things that Hinata hated. Why? Because that was all that she had ever done when she was a child. And now that she was slightly older and more mature, she wanted to knock off the childish habit and move on into a more adult way of handling her emotions. Actually, she wanted to go about most things in an adult fashion. That's one of the reasons that she even got a boyfriend in the first place.

Speaking of her boyfriend, what was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell him about the incident? About her almost getting raped by robbers? What was his response going to be when she told him? What would be his reaction? This confrontation actually scared probably more than the incident itself. Hinata knows that her boyfriend can be very unpredictable, especially when it comes to things like other men and sex. She wasn't sure how he would react to the whole thing. Many different types of scenarios were plaguing her mind, and not one of them turned out good. She was scared that this conversation might turn into another argument or something like that. She was scared that he might dump her for something like this. Not for one second did Hinata believe that he would take things like a normal boyfriend would, because he wasn't a normal boyfriend. Hinata's boyfriend is a major prick. Sure he would probably want to kill the guys that tried to molest her, but that's what he wanted to do to everyone. But other than that, she had no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't try to sooth her by saying sweet nothings to her, or by cuddling with her and other romantic things because she knew for a fact that that wasn't the kind of guy that Hidan was. Hidan was vulgar and impulsive; he didn't take crap from no one and was always the first to start a fight, even if it would be for nothing at all, just for fun. Hidan is a prick, an asshole, a complete and utter dick that she just couldn't help but say yes to when he had asked her to be his girlfriend a year ago.

She still, to this day, doesn't know why she agreed to be his girl. Every time that she asks herself this question, she always comes to the same two conclusions: she wants to be a rebel, or she wants someone who she knows that can protect her. She always figured that the latter was closer to the main reason, but she still kept the former one as a backup reason. To be honest, when Hidan had asked her out, he wasn't all that romantic about it either. In fact, he sort of really didn't give her a choice in the matter.

_**Flashback... 1 Year Earlier...**_

_She was standing in line at the usual coffee shop that she goes to before she heads over to Kushina's shop. She stood there in line counting the amount of money that she had in her wallet until she heard a familiar voice of that vulgar worker. _

_"What the hell do you think it is, dip-shit?!" He yells at a fellow customer, slamming his hands down on the counter angrily. The customer in front of him was holding out his coffee cup with a shaky hand, his eyes wide and somewhat fearful of the much taller man in front of him. "It's the fucking drink you ordered!"_

_"B-But I ordered a hazelnut coffee with cream and sugar; this is just a plain old black coffee, sir." The man stammers as he places the cup down on the counter in front of him. Suddenly, the man finds himself drenched in the drink when the rude worker slaps the cup off of the counter and onto the man._

_"Are you trying to accuse me of not doing my fucking job right?! Huh, fuck-face!" The taller man seethes with a sneer as he leans in closer to the drenched man's face. _

_With coffee soaked eyes, the man places his hands up in defense when he is suddenly taken by the collar of his work shirt and brought even closer to the man's face. "N-N-No sir! I was just-"_

_"You were just what?!" The man grins sadistically at the fear coming from the customers face. He was hoping that the man was going to piss his pants in front of all of the shocked eyes staring at them. That's when he notices her eyes, the girl that he's been flirting with every time that she comes to the store. He knows that she orders the same drinks every time she visits and he purposefully asks to ring her up just so that he can flirt and woo her some more. Now it's not that he found her to be interesting or anything sappy like that, he just wanted her body, and he knew that she knew it. He found her body to be rockin' and he just wanted to do things to her that she would have never thought to be possible. So after flirting with her for about three months now, he decided that it was time for him to make his move, and he was not going to take no for answer. _

_Tossing the cowardly man aside, the silver haired worker leaps over the counter, earning frightened gasps from the customers around him. His eyes watch as the soaked man literally crawls out of the store before running down the street like a pansy. He smirks to himself in satisfaction before making his way over to the smokin' hot bluenette that he wanted. _

_Her body tenses when she notices that he was coming for her. She knew that he would always flirt with her on almost every occasion, but right now, she just wished that he would leave her alone so that all of these scared eyes weren't on her. She practically jumps out of her skin when his arm slings around her shoulders and pulls her in closer until her face was against his hard chest. She blushed. _

_"What do you say, babe?" He starts with a wink, completely ignoring everyone else in the cafe. "Let's you an' me ditch this shit hole and go somewhere more fitting for our first date?"_

_With wide eyes, she looks up at him as he pulls her in even closer. She remains silent and in shock from what he had just said. He wanted to go on a date... with her... a date with someone so bland like her. This truly shocked her. But before she could even give her response, she felt herself being somewhat dragged out the shop by her shoulders by the same guy that had just asked her out. _

_"That's more like it, babe." He cackles to himself, looking at her. "Your silence is a fucking yes to me. Oh, and by the way..." He pauses and turns towards the cowardly customers and workers and sneers. "I fucking quit you dicks!" And without warning, he takes off his hat, apron, and headset and flings it towards the manager, who just so happened to walk to the front at the wrong time. _

**_Back to Present..._**

Again, she has no idea why she started to date someone so out of her character, but she was and right now, it seemed like there was nothing that she could do about it. For some strange reason, dating him just felt like something that was apart of her life; something that was a necessity to her, and she felt like if something were to happen to tear that part away from her, her whole life would come crashing down before her eyes.

Suddenly, Hinata could feel the tears brimming within her eyes again, threatening to fall. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she wipes the tears from her face just as the sound of the redhead's footsteps make their way up the stairs. Pressing her palm to her face, she rubs anxiously at the wetness on her face, not wanting to be asked if she was okay. Being asked that question always made her feel like a burden to people, especially ones that she had just met.

Finally his face comes into view, different articles of clothing in his arms. His face held no expression, but the more she looked at his features, the more she noticed that the rims around his eyes seemed to have gotten darker. _Strange... _She thought to herself until she saw his green eyes bore into hers. Realizing that she had been caught staring, she quickly turns her head away with a deep red gracing her cheeks.

All of a sudden, she feels herself flinch back from something being thrown at her. She blinks her eyes in confusion as she looks at the items that now sat in her lap. She recognizes the items as the clothes that he once had in his arms and brings herself to look at his form. The teen had his arms crossed over his bare chest with a bored expression on his face. He was leaning his back against the wall next to the stairwell and had his full attention placed on her.

"I didn't know what size you wear, so I grabbed three different sizes of everything." He states as he pushes himself off of the wall. Closing his eyes, he turns towards the room that his frenemy had come out of earlier that morning. "I'll leave you to it." And with that, he shuts the door behind him, leaving Hinata by herself yet again.

She sits there for a few minutes, staring at the door that he had just passed through. She then sighs before looking through the things that he had brought her. After looking through everything, she decides to go with a light blue, long sleeved, medium sized shirt and a pair of dark grey, medium sized sweat pants. She then stands from the couch, tossing aside the articles that she didn't need. Slowly, she starts to take off Gaara's shirt, making sure to keep her eyes on the door encase he decided to come out for something. Once his shirt was off, she quickly pulls on the sweat pants and shirt, tossing his shirt on the couch as well. With a sigh of relief that he had remained in the room, she turns to the clothes and begins to fold each of them. Once folded, she turns to his shirt and just stares at it for a moment. She then picks it up hesitantly and just stares at it with a small smile.

_It was really nice of him to offer his shirt to me. He didn't have to, but it was still a really sweet gesture._ And then her smile turns to a deep frown at her next line of thought. _I doubt that Hidan would ever bother to do something like that for me... He'd probably just let me stand there exposed and just laugh at my expense. _Her frown then turns into a grimace. _Matter of fact, he might have even tried to have his way with me if I were to just stand there in my vulnerable state! _Then slowly, but surely, her grimace softens into soft, blank features. She sighs. _It looks like Karin was wrong about these two... Well, sort of..._

Suddenly, her train of thought is cut short by the sound of a creaking door, and she turns to face the shirtless boy, only this time, he has a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. She gasps lightly from shock. _I didn't know he smoked!_

Gaara stands there, leaning on the door frame, unfazed by her shocked expression. Instead, his eyes glance down to his shirt that she was holding unusually close to her chest. Almost seemingly annoyed by this, his eyes flicker up to her wide ones with a slight glare.

"My shirt." He says monotonously, holding out his hand expectantly.

As if now just noticing that she had been holding his shirt, Hinata tosses the item over to him, and watches with a timid gaze as he places the shirt on his body. Just as the shirt passes his navel, the sound of the bell downstairs rings, followed by the voices of three people: one sounding annoyed, the other two laughing at the annoyed one.

Both teens turn their gazes towards the stairs before looking back at each other. Both seemed to share the same thought in mind as they both release a much needed sigh as they waited for the trio to come up the steps.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, With Sasori...<em>**

He was now standing in front of an old rundown apartment complex, an irritated look about him. He had his placed in his pockets with his shoulders shrugged to try and bring to him what little warmth there was. His eyes watched as little droplets of water fell to the ground before him from the rain the previous morning. Continuing to watch the water fall for a few more seconds, he decides to pull out his phone and check the time. Somehow, he was two minutes early to his destination, despite the place being about fifteen to twenty minutes away from his new job. Placing his phone back in his pocket, the redhead lets loose a sigh as he makes his way towards the cold, metal ladder and makes his climb up.

"They better have a heater in there." He mumbles to himself as he now heads towards the metal stairs, and continues on his trek up until he reaches the fourth floor.

Once on the fourth floor, he takes a deep breath in before looking at the different room numbers. When his eyes land on the room that he was supposed to be in, he walks over to the room and knocks on it in a complicated way, most likely a secret password of some sort. He waits outside of the door for about ten seconds until the door opens widely, revealing a tall, tan man wearing a dark green muscle shirt and a black bandanna with a bunch of tiny red clouds on it, similar to the kind on Sasori's shirt.

"You're just in time." The taller man states in a smooth, deep voice. He then steps aside, making enough room for the smaller boy to come inside. Once inside the room, the taller man starts to peek around outside for any other people who might have followed behind him before closing the door. "Leader was just about to start the meeting."

"Let's go." Sasori says almost impatient. His eyes slowly close as he walks towards their usual room during meetings and his brows furrow slightly. "I just want to get this over with."

"Agreed." Says the other man as he follows behind the short boy.

Not long after, the two enter into a room where around eight other people are standing in a circle, all with different expressions on their faces. Some were bored, some were tired, some were even excited, and then some were just agitated, like Sasori for example.

"Welcome." A man with bright orange hair greets the two men in a deep voice. "Now that everyone is present, I would like to announce a new assignment that I have for each one of you."

"Yes Sir." They all say as they give the man their full attention. However, one thought alone just so happen to run through the redhead's mind as his leader spoke to one of his fellow members about his mission.

_This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry guys that this has taken me literally forever! You have no idea how bad that I feel about this. It's been so long since I've updated that even Kishimoto-sama has finished the entire <em>Naruto <em>series! And speaking of the end of _Naruto, _I am both incredibly happy and sad to say that NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, ChoKarui, LeeTen, and KibaOC are all Canon now! Yay! The reason that I'm happy is because each of them deserve who they are married to now because either they've been in love with them forever or just because they deserve to be happy. Now the reason that I'm sad is because, 1: Naruto has ended and that is one of my childhood shows that I deeply loved. And 2: Because now it almost feels kind of awkward righting fanfiction about Hinata with anyone other than her new hubby. I don't know if anyone else will agree with me on that, but it just does for me, but I'm still gonna do it anyway. And also, was anyone else surprised about Choji and Karui ending up together?! I honestly did not see that coming. Did they even talk once during the series? I'm not sure, but that just goes to show that for the people that say "They didn't even talk once!" that a pairing that hasn't said a word to each other can still end up together. XP**

**Anyway, sorry for my little ramble there, but I just had to say a little piece on that there. So yeah... Again, sorry for not updating, and I know that I had said this before, but I am no longer going to keep any promises about updating, only because I know that I am such a liar when it comes to that and very inconsistent when it comes to updates. So all that I'm going to say from now on is to just be on the lookout for any updates from me, and that I will _TRY_ to update when I can. **

**So with that last note, please, if you'd like to, review, follow, and/or favor this or any other stories of mine, and thank you for your patience and for reading! X3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it had a sort of crappy ending to it; I do have a major case of writers block, as I have said many times before. Thanks once more and have a good day or good night! Teehee! X3**

_**(P.S: Sorry about re-posting this chapter. It's just that there was something that I just wanted to add so I did. It's just a little edit at the bottom, so please don't be mad at me! Thank you for understanding!)**_


	5. Park It

**Hey everyone! ^^ I am very sorry for not updating. Go ahead, yell at me to your hearts content. I can take it. TT-TT But, seriously, thank you all for the wonderful reviews; they're all very much appreciated. And to show you that I am thankful, here is the new chappie! X3 Enjoy!**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto (Thank you for the fantastic fifteen years Kishi-Sama!) xxX**

* * *

><p>Today was a much more tame day, unlike the past two days. The sun was out more, despite it still being a tad bit cloudy, and more people and creatures alike were out and about as usual. This includes two teenage boys who were sitting idly on a bench in a park that was filled with dog walkers, bike riders, skateboarders, and families.<p>

One of the boys was on his phone, looking at and liking random pictures on _Instagram_, while the other was smoking a cigarette with a bored expression.

Neither of the boys said anything to each other for the entire fifteen minutes that they have been at the park. People who would pass them by would give them strange looks, and those with children would try to shield the child's eyes away from the one with a bud hanging from his lips. They didn't want their kids to think that it was okay to smoke at such a young age.

Suddenly, the boy who was on his phone halted in his liking of pictures when his phone started to ring. This caused to boy beside him to look over to his friend with the same stoic expression.

"Who is it?" The redhead asks as he watches his frenemy ignore the phone-call before going back to _Instagram_.

"Someone annoying." The other redhead responds with a grimace as he double taps on a clip that he liked, then proceeded to scroll down.

"More annoying than me?" The other taunts with a lazy smirk, removing the cigarette from between his lips, and then blowing the cancer products smoke into the face of his companion.

With no emotion displayed on his face, the other boy simply swats at the smoke while continuing to look at his phone. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Hn." Was the only sound that the other made before taking another drag of cancer.

For a few minutes, there was a silence between the two until the one with the phone spoke.

"So what happened after I left yesterday?"

This causes the other teen to look at him with a nasty glare as he sits upright in his seat. "Oh, you missed it, big time." He sneers. "Kushina threw the biggest bitch fit so far."

"Heh-Heh, really?" He smirks with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looks towards his frenemy. "Did she punch my poor Gaara in the groin at all?"

His glare deepens as he takes one last drag of his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it. "Wouldn't that just be the highlight of your day, you prick." He pauses when the other boy merely chuckles at his insult. "But she did almost hit me in the face."

With wide, intrigued eyes, the redhead turns towards Gaara. "Really? I honestly didn't think that she would do it."

"Tch, neither did I, but she is one crazy woman." Gaara states, closing his dark rimmed eyes.

Putting his phone in his pocket, Sasori turns his body to Gaara, feeling more entertained by his story. "So what stopped her from swingin'?"

Gaara sighs before crossing his arms over his chest. "Well for one, her kid and niece were holding her arms, or at least trying to..." He pauses to take in another breath.

"But~..." Sasori presses, knowing that his friend didn't want to say the last part, most likely because he knew that he going to be teased for it.

With yet another sigh, the redhead reluctantly finishes. "But if it wasn't for that girl, I would have had a busted lip right now."

Quirking a brow, Sasori looks to his friend in amusement. "What ever do you mean?"

Eyes now open, Gaara looks back at the redhead. "Before that crazy woman could swing, that girl stepped in front of me and put the blame all on herself."

"Heh-Heh! No fucking way! You got saved by some broad that we saved the night before!?" Sasori exclaims in amused bewilderment. "That's freaking hilarious!" He practically yells as he hunches over on the bench, laughing hysterically, earning him and his partner even more looks from bystanders.

"Well it might sound funny now, but she saved your ass too, Sasori." The angry redhead states, causing the said teen to instantly cease his laughter and turn to him with a glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks, his hazel eyes piercing into Gaara's aquamarine ones.

With a smirk of satisfaction, Gaara sits up in his seat, pulling out a pack of cigs and lighting one up. "Kushina was ready to come for your ass too; said you bailed cause you knew what was coming."

"That doesn't tell me how some weak girl saved my ass, Gaara." Sasori retorts impatiently. He knew that Gaara was enjoying making him feel like some pansy because he got saved by some girl that he didn't even know.

"Fine, fine." The redhead snickers, removing the new cancer stick from his lips. "It was like I said before, the girl put the blame all on herself. She told the boss that if it weren't for us, she'd probably be dead or some shit like that."

Now feeling disinterested, Sasori leans back on the bench, looking as bored as ever. "What a sap."

"Exactly." Gaara agrees, blowing a puff of smoke towards a couple who were giving him the stank eye. "I even got yelled at for calling the girl that, by the snob of the group no less."

The other redhead sucks his teeth upon hearing this as takes out his phone again. "She really needs to stop acting all high and mighty. It's not attractive in the least."

"Well you made it seem like you were attracted to her when we first started." Gaara points out, flicking away a few aches from the bud.

"Hn. That's because I was trying to make my own fun." He pauses. "If I was going to be stuck in the same place with you and the snob for a while longer, I was going to at least create some entertainment out of it."

"And entertainment you did create, you perv." Gaara teases, earning him a devilish smirk. He then chuckles to himself before taking another puff. "Don't be surprised if she ends up falling for you."

"I should say the same to you." Sasori retorts, taking a side glance at his friend. "You were just as much of a flirt as I was."

"Well I wasn't about to let you have all the fun." The redhead responds with a playful twinkle in his pretty eyes.

Suddenly, their conversation was cut short when Sasori's phone began to ring again, only to have him ignore the call once more.

"Same person?" Gaara asks, stomping on his cigarette.

"Same person." Sasori confirms. However, not even a second after he hung up, his phone starts to ring again, causing both redheads to glare down at the phone.

"The one time that I actually enjoy having a conversation with you, someone just has to ruin it." Sasori groans as he stands from the bench and walks over to a nearby tree for privacy.

"Dido." Was Gaara's only reply as he takes out his own phone, only to see that he has a text message from his sister.

_Kankuro and I wont b home 2nite. _

_Hes staying at his gf's &_

_I have 2 work the nite shift._

_Dont do anything stupid ok?_

_Love u_

Glaring at his phone, he closes the message and then glares at some random man who was staring at him from afar. He sighs.

"What does she think I'll do? Throw a party or some shit?" He mumbles to himself, just as Sasori walks back over and reclaims his seat on the bench.

"You're throwing a party?" He asks in a teasing manner, earning him a death glare.

"Bite me." Gaara snaps, leaning back on the bench.

Sasori smirks for merely an instant at the dissatisfaction of his rival, but then he gives him a solemn look. "So can I crash at your place for tonight?"

The sudden question earns him a side glance from the redhead, but he keeps a straight face.

"Why?" Asks Gaara as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Looking away, Sasori places his hands in his pockets and leans back as well. "Let's just say that my place is going to be over crowded and I don't feel like being suffocated in my own home."

Both boys remain silent for a moment until Sasori speaks again.

"Your siblings won't be home, will they?" He asks, to which Gaara only replies with a shake of his head. "Good. I don't need your sister biting my ear off like usual."

"And I don't need my brother having to act a fool with you." Gaara adds, causing Sasori to turn his head towards him. By having him say this meant that Gaara was allowing him to stay the night.

"In a few hours, we'll stop by my house to grab some things and then head to your house." Pause. "I'll make sure that I'm gone by the time your sister gets home."

"Good."

Sigh. "For now, let's just enjoy the calm before the storm."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>She clutches onto the light pink yoga mat that she held in her arms tighter as her cousin continues to stare at her with that same hard gaze of his. She always hated it when he would look at her like this because it was like he was staring straight into her very being, which unnerved her to the core.<p>

"P-Pl-Please stop st-staring..." She begs as she pulls the rim of her white ball cap over her eyes. She could feel her cheeks start to heat up, proving her discomfort even further.

Taking notice of this, her cousin finally turns his sight back on the pavement, releasing a deep sigh as he does so. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm surprised that you don't want to tell them what had happened yet." He says as he looks back at her.

With a sigh of her own, she returns his gaze. "I know that it might sound bad, b-but I'm just worried about what they'll say." Her eyes then downcast to her moving feet and then over to the open field around them. "They're like family to me."

"Which is all the more reason that you should tell them sooner than later." Was his candid reply as he stops abruptly beside her, causing her to look back at him.

"Nii-san..." Was all that she could muster to say, too shocked by his response. She knows that her cousin has never really liked her two best friends, – mostly because they're boys – so to hear him say that to her truly shocked her.

"If they are family, like you say, then they will be behind you and won't ridicule you on what happened. It's not like it was your fault anyway." He pauses when he sees her look away, taking in his words of wisdom.

"If you are so worried about them yelling at you, specifically Kiba, they will most likely yell at you more so for not telling them right away, rather than for the actual events." His gaze was kind, but firm at he locked eyes with hers.

"Nii-san..." She repeats, still too surprised to say anything other then that.

There was a moment of silence between the two as she took in his words. As he waits for her to speak, he glances over to his side and notices an angry looking redhead sitting on a bench. His eyes harden when the redhead sends him a glare before looking towards another redhead who sat down beside him.

Suddenly, he feels his hand being grasped and he looks back to see the soft smile that she was giving him and his eyes soften once more.

"Thank you Nii-san. I really needed that." She says sincerely as she guides him into the middle of the grassy field of the park. She leads him to a spot that wasn't surrounded by people playing with their dogs, specifically ones that had a Frisbee or a ball.

Placing her mat down on the slightly wet field, she begins her stretches while her cousin just watches her with a smile of his own.

"Hinata." He calls, earning him a curious glance.

"Yes, Nii-san?" She halts in her preparations, placing her hands on her hips when she sees his softened stare.

"Promise me that you'll talk to them when we're done." He asks as he now unfolds his gray yoga mat and places it right in front of hers.

With a widened grin on her face, Hinata chuckles and adjust her hat before continuing her stretches. "As soon as I get home, I promise to call them both. I might even set up a time to meet them for tomorrow after I help out Kushina-san!"

With a nod of approval, Neji begins stretching himself until he pauses with a horror stricken look on his face. He then looks at her with a weary smile.

"Oh and Hinata," She looks up at him with a raised brow.

"Hm?"

"Please don't tell Kiba and Shino that _I_ told you to talk to them." He practically begs due to the shaking in his voice.

Unfortunately for him, the deviously mischievous grin that his cousin was giving him told him all that he needed to know. He lets out an uncharacteristic groan.

"Sorry Neji-nii, but that is one promise that I cannot keep. Heh-heh!"

"And you're supposed to be the sweet one of the family." He mumbles under his breath, earning him a playful slap to the arm.

"I am sweet, but I can be spicy too." And at that comment, Neji just had to face-palm at her innocence.

"That was corny- ow!"

"Hump!"

* * *

><p>With a bored expression on her face, the glasses wearing teen watched the few people browsing in the shop. Part of her was annoyed by the fact that she had to stand there and watch random people look at the clothes, but another part of her was more annoyed that Hinata wasn't there to offer her assistance. That, and she also wished that someone would get her a stool.<p>

As much as she hated to admit it, she sort of likes having the little pest around here to liven things up. It's so boring listening to the radio while her cousin sits on his lazy butt upstairs. At least when Hinata's here, he's downstairs and she has someone to argue with.

But unfortunately, the little prude has already come and gone, only stopping by for a brief moment with her big, sexy asshole of a cousin. She came to say hello and drop off some drinks and snacks before heading off to the park to do some exercises or some shit.

Man was she bored!

With a groan, she was alerted to the sound of the bell, signaling a new customer. Bothering to bring her glance to the new patron, her magenta eyes widen at the sight of the familiar face.

"Holy shit." Her glossed lips whisper as her posture straightens and she places her palms on the counter. Her mouth suddenly becomes dry when she sees a small smile to his face as he waves a hand to her.

"Hey, Karin. Long time, no see." He says casually as he makes his way over towards the girl, his strange, ringed eyes poring into her.

"Nagato." All of a sudden, as if coming out of a daze, her sharp eyes harden into a deep glare and her mouth forms into a sneer. "What are you doing here?!" She practically growls, trying to keep her composer since others are still in the store.

"I just came to say hello to some distant family. I don't see the harm in that." He states calmly as he places his hands on the counter, causing the angered teen to take a step back.

"Well then you must need these glasses more than me, because that's bull and you know it!" She snaps back at him, but the slick haired man is unfazed.

"Please calm down, cousin, there is no need to get so worked up." Came his ever so calm reply, waving his hand at her.

For once in her life, she took his advice, seeing as people were starting to stare. First, the store nearly gets robbed and Hinata gets hurt, and now this fuck shows up to add in his two cents. Life for the Uzumaki couldn't be more amazing.

"If auntie Kushina knew that you were here, she'd go bat shit crazy on your ass." She snarled through gritted teeth, crossing her arms over her chest.

His ringed eyes widened in mock shock. "Calm with the language, little cousin. A foul mouth is not attractive, you know."

"Fuck off." She hisses, placing her hand on her hip, her eyes never leaving his.

"Speaking of which," He starts, disregarding her comment. "Is aunt Kushina here by any chance? I'd really like to say hi, and Naruto too."

"Like I'd tell you." She retorts with a sharp glare. "Do you honestly expect either of them to even say a word to you after what you did to them? Are you that moronic!?"

Suddenly, his serene smile went away and was replaced with a thin line and sharp eyes. "Of course I don't expect them to say anything. What I did was unforgivable, but that's why I'm here."

Her eyes grew wide for only a split second before looking at the people in the store and then back to him. "For what? To get your ass kicked or to get your head chewed off?"

"Neither. I came to talk." He replies in a serious tone, but then moves to the side with a smile when a woman comes over with different shirts in her hands.

As Karin starts to scan the tags and the woman digs through her wallet, Nagato simply smiles at their predicament. He knows that Karin can't keep busying herself with him for she has customers to deal with, so she has no other choice but to tell him to leave – which they both know that he won't – or let him see his aunt and cousin. She was a smart girl, so she had to let him up sooner or later.

"So do I just make my way up, or are they in the back?" He asks with a sly smile and a twinkle in his purple eyes, earning him yet another death glare from his younger cousin.

"Upstairs, you bastard." She grumbles as she sends the woman off, taking the cash and putting it in the register. "But let's make something clear." She says as he makes his way past the counter. He stops just beside her to acknowledge what she has to say. "If I find out that you say or do anything to hurt auntie Kushina or Naruto, I will personally ram one of those rods you love so much right up your ass until it comes through your throat, you got that?"

Chuckling a little at her most likely serious, but to him, empty threat, he turns to her before making his way up the steps.

"Got it."

* * *

><p><strong>Please go easy on me with the yelling about me being late. 2015 has not been kind to me at all. Yesterday (211/15) I had found out that my uncle was found dead in his bed, and has been like that for over a week, but then when I come to school today (2/12/15) I find out that a friend of mine was found murdered in her home by her ex-boyfriend the same day that they had found my uncle. So please go easy on me and forgive my absence.**

**Anyways, hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the little extra thing with Nagato. I promise that you will find out what that's about another time. Anyway, if you'd like to, even though I probably don't deserve it, please review, follow, and/or favor and I will try to update and not be lazy. Thanks again for reading and have a great day or great night! Bye-Bye! (\(^u^)/)**

**P.S: You can find out more about that friend of mine on . Should be on the front page. I really do miss her. **


	6. Go Out With Me?

**Hey my dear readers! Not much to say here other than to hope that you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but instead to the great Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

* * *

><p>Per usual, Hinata was already at the shop, helping the others with the customers and other jobs. While Naruto was working the counter, Hinata and Karin were walking around the store, checking up on anyone that might need some help or were just fixing wrinkled clothes. Kushina was somewhere upstairs doing her taxes or something related to that kind of paperwork. However, neither Gaara nor Sasori had showed up to work yet, which was starting to get to a certain two Uzumaki.<p>

"You know, I find it _so _funny how those two think that they can just show up whenever they want!" Karin snaps as she walks over to her cousin, whom was just resting his elbow atop the counter.

Rolling his sapphire eyes, Naruto smirks at her. "Oh please, you know that you'd come in late everyday if mom didn't pick you up everyday."

Karin snarls at the blonde and sends a sharp glare his way. "Who's side are you on anyway?!"

Naruto chuckles at the short tempered girl before turning his gaze onto his indigo haired friend, whom was busy talking with some random customer. He watches with a smile as she laughs and picks out different articles of clothing to show off to the customer.

"I'm on my own side, Kar." He finally replies, returning his gaze back to her, looking her up and down. "And while my side can agree with you when it comes to the newbies, it can't agree with your taste in fashion."

She scoffs at him and looks down at herself. "Now what the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing!?"

"It's too revealing. It doesn't suit you."

"It is _not_ too revealing!" She snaps and points. "You're just looking too hard, you perv!"

Naruto rolls his eyes once more at her before landing on her revealed midsection. "If I can see your under-boob, then there's a problem."

With eyes now wide, Karin instantly moves to cover herself from her asshole of a cousin.

"UGH!" She cries out, sending glares of death towards the cheekily smirking teen.

She then stomps away from the counter just as the customer that Hinata was previously chatting with comes up to Naruto with arms full of clothes. Naruto puts on his whiskered game face.

"Well dang!" He jokes as he stares at the pile of clothes that was put on the counter. "Is that _all _that you're buying?"

The woman laughs. "Heh-heh. Well, to be honest, I was only going to buy two pairs of shirts since my daughters birthday is coming up, but that young lady over there showed me a bargain that I just couldn't refuse." She smiles and both she and Naruto look back towards the bluenette, whom was now listening to a ranting Karin.

"Now my daughter will have six full outfits to wear, and I will still have enough money left over to buy her this thing that she's really been wanting." The woman continues, bringing her attention back to the blonde.

"That's amazing." Naruto beams as he begins to scan the clothes and take off the tags. He then places the items in bags for the woman to carry. "I'm sure that your daughter will be very happy on her birthday."

"I hope so." The woman responds with a small smile as she digs through her purse for her wallet.

Once all of the clothes have been scanned and bagged, Naruto does his thing on the register, the total amount coming up to almost eighty something dollars. The blonde's eyes pop.

_This is a bargain?!_

"Um..." He hums, trying to find the right thing to say. "Do... Do you have a coupon?.."

With a soft smile, the woman places a ten dollar bill on the counter, making Naruto question her actions. "As a matter of fact, I do." And then next to the ten, the woman piles on a ton of folded coupons that would literally bring the woman's total down to a ten.

"Damn.." Naruto mumbles as he begins to unfold each of the coupons. He then looks up at the woman with a raised brow. "How did you get all of these?"

"That was the bargain that the young lady gave me." The woman replies. "At first, I declined her offer, but she said that as long as my daughter was happy on her birthday, everything would be fine. So in the end, she gave me all of her coupons in exchange for giving my little girl the best birthday ever."

"Wow." Naruto states in awe. He then laughs to himself. "That's Hinata for you."

He then starts to scan each of the coupons until the final total comes out to a perfect ten dollars. Taking the ten from the counter, Naruto places it into the register and then hands the woman her bags. Waving a goodbye to her, he wishes her daughter a happy birthday before relaxing once more. Just as the sound of the door bell rings, Hinata is standing right beside the blonde. He looks to her.

"You better hope the mom doesn't chew your ear off for what you just did." He jokes, placing his arm around the blushing girl's shoulder.

She shrugs. "Sure I might get scolded for losing some major money, but at least we managed to make another customer leave happy, right?" The blonde chuckles.

"I guess you're right." Both start to laugh with one another, while Karin scoffs at their buddy-buddy-ness.

Suddenly the sound of the bell sounds twice and the group look towards the entrance. Karin sneers at the redheaded duo.

"Took ya long enough!" She shouts, placing her hands on her hips. "I should go and auntie Kushina so that you two can get your asses handed to ya!"

"Tch." Sasori sucks his teeth at the girl, waving her off as he walks towards the counter. Gaara merely dismisses the girl with a shrug of his shoulders as he follows his frenemy.

Suddenly, both boys are stopped by the sound of a meek voice.

"H-Hold on!" Hinata shouts, removing herself from under Naruto's arm and rushing up the stairs, everyone's eyes on her.

Gaara turns to look at Naruto. "What's her deal?"

Naruto smirks and rest himself on the counter. "She got you two something. They might be cold now since you came in late, but I bet that she'll heat them up for you."

"What'd she get us?" Sasori asks, but just as the question left his lips, Hinata comes racing down the steps again with two Styrofoam cups in her hands.

Now standing in front of the two, she holds out the cups for them to take. Neither move.

"I-I kept them ne-near the heater to k-keep them somewhat warm, but if they're not h-hot enough, I'll go heat them up." She rambles on, bringing her arms to her sides since the boys didn't grab the cups.

"What is it?" Sasori asks after a few seconds of silence pass.

"Oh! Um.. I di-didn't know what you guys l-liked, so I just got h-hot chocolate for the both of you." She smiles sweetly as a bead of nervous sweat drips down the side of her cheek. "I hope you don't m-mind."

The bluenette puts her arms out again only to have the boys stare at her for a few seconds longer, causing everyone in the room to shift uncomfortably. Luckily for them, no customers were in the store at the moment, so Kushina wouldn't have to worry about losing any. However, she may start having to worry about losing Hinata.

After about thirty seconds of Gaara and Sasori just boring their eyes into a fidgeting Hinata, Karin has finally had enough of the awkwardness.

"Just take the damn things!" She snaps irritably, stomping her foot. The boys turn their eyes on her. She then motions towards Hinata, whom was taking in deep breaths at the moment. "It's just hot chocolate! It's not like she's trying to poison you, for crying out loud!"

"Seriously guys." Naruto pipes in. "She payed for those with her own money. The least you could do is try a sip or something nice."

Both redheads bring their gazes back to Hinata after listening to the Uzumaki. One last time, Hinata holds out her hands in hopes that the boys will accept her offer. If they don't, then she is seriously going to reconsider the other offer that she had written on the cups; not that she wasn't already reconsidering her proposal. If they were being this difficult when it comes to just taking some measly hot chocolate, she can only imagine how they'd be if they were to accept her request.

"I like black coffee." Sasori states after moments of silence, unintentionally causing Hinata to jump in surprise.

"I like green tea." Gaara states almost immediately after his frenemy, causing Hinata to look back and forth between the two of them.

She then nearly jolts in surprise once more as both boys grab the cups from her hands and take small sips. With flames coming to her cheeks, the smaller girl stares up at the two as they drink from their cups in small sips. A small smile was creeping on her face when the two of them look down on her with blank faces. Noticing that they were staring at her, she blinks her eyes rapidly as the flush in her cheeks grows darker.

Hinata claps her hands in front of her and motions for the boys to turn their cups around. "I wrote so-something on the cups f-for you."

Both Sasori and Gaara curiously turn the cups only to find something written in black sharpie.

_Will You Go Out With Me? :)_

There was a long pause of silence throughout the room as Gaara and Sasori's widen in shock. What the fuck did she just ask them? Last time they heard, the chick had a boyfriend. What the hell happened to him?!

Both redheads look at each other and then look at was written on the others cup. Same thing. What the actual fuck!

Gaara was the first to bring his questioning glare onto the smiling girl. The Uzumaki raise a brow in question at the sudden change in attitude.

"What the heck just happened?" Karin whispers to her cousin as she makes her way towards him.

"I don't know. What she write?" Naruto responds, leaning in close to the redhead, who hums in reply.

Meanwhile, Gaara shoves the Styrofoam back in Hinata's face, pointing at the words that she had written. Hinata jerks her head back as her eyes refocus on the cup. She didn't understand. What did she do now?

"Explain. Now." The tatted redhead practically growls out, making Hinata flinch from the harshness in his voice.

"Uh..."

"What are you trying to pull?" Sasori questions, taking a step closer towards her, pointing a finger at what she wrote.

Hinata's eyes widen with confusion. "I-I'm not trying to pull anything!" She defends, holding her hands up.

"Then what is the meaning of this?" Gaara continues to interrogate the poor girl, stepping closer just like Sasori had.

"Get to talking." Sasori presses.

Blinking her eyes nervously and swallowing the lump in her throat, Hinata starts to twirl her thumbs around.

"I.. um.. I-I just w-wanted to know i-if you two would l-like to go with m-me to-to... um... to this... um... café th-that I really like?" She swallows another lump as she watches at the two intimidating start to simmer down. "It's j-just so that I c-could get to know y-you guys better... since you.. are working.. here now.."

Taking quick notice of the easing in their once tense shoulders, she knew that she had them relaxed once more. She has no idea why they became so angry in the first place, but whatever the reason was, she was just glad that they seemed more agreeable now. Or so she thought.

"If that's the case, I'll pass." Gaara cancels taking another sip of the hot chocolate.

"Same here." Sasori agrees, looking down at a crushed Hinata. His hazel eyes soften at the dismissed sadness in her eyes. He frowns. "I'm gonna be busy."

Despite the crushed feeling in her heart, Hinata wasn't about to give up on these two bad boys. If she could get Naruto's best friend, Sasuke, to open up to her, then gosh darn it, she was going to get these two to at least give her the benefit of the doubt. For crying out loud, they were so different when they saved her a few days back! They were sweet. Plus, she just got them to tell her what they like to drink. If that wasn't a start, she doesn't know what is.

Gathering up all of her courage, she looks up at the dismissive rebels. "B-But I haven't even told you the date yet..." She mumbles, mentally cursing herself for not sounding more affirmative like she wanted.

"Just give it up, Hinata." Karin says to the poor girl. She flips her red hair out of her face as she plants her bottom on top of the counter. "These two are idiots and jerks. They don't wanna do anything unless it's smoking or drinking."

"You're one to talk." Naruto mutters under his breath, only to earn him a whack on the back of the head.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"We-Well... that doesn't matter to me.." Hinata states confidently, earning her the eyes off all the teens in the room. "That's t-the whole point of me asking t-them out to t-the café. I want to get t-to know them."

"What's the date?" Sasori surprising asks, earning him a questioning glare from Gaara, and shocking stares from the other three. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

"Oh! It's.. uh.. next week." Hinata beams, gladdened by the fact that she got one of them to accept so far. "Any day ne-next week should be good. Any day that is good for you is great for me!"

Hinata was ecstatic! At first, she thought that Sasori would be the tougher nut to crack, but it turns out that he was the easiest. Now, if she could just get the other one to join them, that would make her day!

"How about Tuesday? Nothing ever goes down on a Tuesday." Sasori asks after checking his cell's calender.

Clasping her hands together, Hinata replies. "Tuesday's great! Plus, the café is never really that busy on Tuesdays anyway." Sasori nods and Hinata looks to Gaara, who seemed to have been glaring at her the entire time that she and his frenemy were making plans.

"So what about you, Gaara-san? Is Tuesday good for you?"

His aquamarine eyes harden. "Didn't you hear me say that I'll pass the first time?" He hisses, taking one final sip of the hot chocolate before roughly handing the cup back to her.

"The attitude wasn't necessary, man." Sasori defends calmly, taking a sip of the drink.

"This whole date shit isn't necessary either, but you're still going through with it." Gaara snaps back, turning towards the front door. With a wave of his hand, he walks off towards the door. "Tell Kushina that I'm taking my break early."

"But you just got here!" Karin shouts to the redhead, but he had already walked out of the shop by the time that her voice reached him. She scoffs. "What was his deal?"

"Gaara's just moody. Let it go." Sasori answers walking into the back room and flicking on the switch.

"What? Does that mean that he's on his period or something?" Naruto jokes, looking up at Karin. She just shrugs in reply and goes behind the counter.

"My turn to work the counter. You go refold some clothes."

"Whatever."

As Naruto moved from behind the counter, he took notice of how his friend was just standing in the middle of the store, staring at the door that Gaara had just left from. Shaking his head, he walks up to her. He frowns at the slight jump that she gave as soon as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Like Sasori just said; Gaara's just moody. He'll probably be in a better mood when he comes back from his break. Okay?"

Hinata looks up at the whiskered blonde and smiles a sad smile and nods reluctantly. "Okay. Let me just go throw this away. I'll come back and help right after."

With a nod of his head, both went off into different directions as he went to go fold clothes and she went to throw out the cup. She shakes it. _It's half full_. She thinks with a sigh. Soon, she reaches the trash can, and just as she throws out the cup, she feels herself being pulled into the back room.

Letting out a gasp in shock, she quickly turns around to only release a breath when she realizes that the culprit was Sasori. Before she could even open her mouth, he cuts her off.

"Something happened with Gaara's family last night, so he's going to be crabby today." He whispers, leaving Hinata speechless. Why was he telling her this? "So just know that it's not you that he's mad at. He's even being a prick to me, so just leave him be for a while, okay?"

A a curt nod was all that she could manage before he grabbed her by both of her arms and looked into her pearl eyes. "You can't tell the others this, got it? They'd bother him as soon as he comes back in."

And with another curt nod, Sasori pushes Hinata back out into the open and goes back to working on printing shirts. Feeling slightly flustered, Hinata pats down her shirt before going over to a waiting Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, this looks like some filler chapter with a crappy ending, but I'm just here to tell you that it is. In all honesty, I just needed to put out some good excuse so that I can get this story moving! Haha! Despite this story being now six chapters long, the whole time period has been only over a span of four days?! o.O Yeah, I need to get a move on. So to put it short, the next chapter is going to be a time skipped chapter onto the next week.<strong>

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and staying with me on this. It means so much to me. If you'd like, please review, follow, and/or favor this story and/or any of my other works. The support is the thing that drives my guilt that drives me to keep updating. Speaking of which, I had just recently uploaded a new chapter to my crossover fic, _Long Drabbles._ Thanks again and have a great day or great night!**

**(P.S: I still want to see **_**The Last: Naruto the Movie!**_** I've only seen the whole thing on YouTube and you all should know how those bootleg versions of it are. -_- So yeah, I need to see my precious people fall in love on the big screen! Wah!)**


	7. Sinfully, Awkward Date

**I apologize for the overly long wait; no excuses. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! ;)**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to the great Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

* * *

><p>"I had no idea that you knew her, too, you sneaky bastard." The taller man cackles, crossing his arms over his bare, toned chest. His obnoxious laughter seems to annoy the others in the room.<p>

The much shorter redhead sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in hopes of calming his irritation.

"Mind you, it wasn't intentional, by any means. She just so happened to be quite friendly with the people at my place of cover."

The taller man burst out in laughter once more. "Well aren't you a lucky piece of shit!?" His eyes gleam with mischief. "Maybe I should've worked there instead of your dumb ass. Would have made things much easier on me."

Another short man snickered at the tall man's comment, earning him a seething glare. "Now what the fuck is so funny?"

"You, obviously, hm." The shorter blonde replies cheekily, looking up at the glaring man with an equally cheeky stare. "What good would changing jobs do ya', hm?" He titters. "You've known her for over a year, yet you still haven't done shit!"

The taller man's glare hardens as he scoffs at the shorter man, waving him off. "I've just been waiting for the right time. She's a tough broad, you hear?"

"I think he's just been putting his job off so that he can get first dibs." Another tall, tanned man states in an peeved tone.

"Talk about selfish!" Another man giggles behind his mask.

"I mean, how long do you plan on waiting?" A fairly dark skinned man questions with a deep frown.

"Do you plan on waiting until she looses her purity, her value?" A very pale man adds onto the other man's inquiry.

A sickly looking tall man chuckles at the man's expense. "I never thought that I'd see the day that you'd ever be selfish like this." His eyes glint dangerously. "It's very amusing."

"You know what else is amusing?" The tall, bare chested man seethes, fist balled up at his sides. "You all shuttin' the fuck up! Get the fuck off my back!"

"Whoa there, Mister Sass!" The short blonde beside him mocks with his hands up in defense. "Could it be that you're possibly catching feelings, hm? Never seen you get so defensive before."

The tall man practically growls at the shorter man. "I ain't being fucking defensive! It's called being pissed as all hell!"

"Wait, so you do like her?" The masked man in the room asks in such a silly tone that it's almost scary.

Switching his glare to the masked man, the man in question throws his hands up in the air before flipping the goofy man off. "Fuck you! As if I'd fall for that prissy bitch! She just has a nice body, that's all that it is." He then smirks at his own thoughts. "All I want is my chance to tap it before any other fucker."

"So I was right." The tall, tanned man deadpans.

The tall man rolls his eyes. "Yeah, so what? You proud of yourself, or something? Should I give you a round of applause?"

"I'll kill you." The tanned man growls, balling his fist at his sides.

"I'll be waiting." The other man smirks, crossing his arms in triumph.

Silence drowns the room for a moment as the two tall characters glower at each other, each imaging the others' death. Suddenly, a eerily calming voice breaks through the silence.

"So basically what you're saying is that you're going to hold off on what you're supposed to do until you get what you want?" Inquires a man with slick black hair.

Losing his smirk, the man turns towards the one whom spoke. "Basically. Is there a problem with that?" He challenges with a sneer.

"Actually, yes there is."

The tall man's eyes sharpen as he and the others in the room look towards the single woman in the room. The woman blinks her eyes, but otherwise remains emotionless as she stares at the glaring man.

"We've given you a year, thinking that it was probably her causing the trouble, however, now that we know the truth, it ends here." She states, her voice calm and devoid of emotion.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asks in a disinterested tone.

"Either you do you your job soon, or we give it to someone else more capable." She responds, sending a peek over at the bored redhead in the room. Quickly, everyone's gaze turns his way, causing him to groan due to the unwanted attention.

"Geez, way to be subtle with your next choice of person." The redhead drawls, shutting his eyes to avoid the looks given to him.

With his eyes closed, the redhead fails to notice the grin the bare chested man gives him. "So if I don't do what I'm told, you're gonna have Mr. Impatient take over for me?" He questions, turning his gaze over to the woman, smirk still in place.

She simply nods. "That's the plan."

"Well go ahead then!" The tall man cackles, shrugging his shoulders with a smug grin. "You act as if I give a shit! However," He turns his stare onto the agitated redhead, whom was giving him the evil eye. "Just let me know if you can ever get her to trust you enough. A prude like her took way too long to open up. She hasn't even let me see her in a bikini yet, and I'm supposed to be dating her!"

The redhead remains silent for a moment before showing off a smirk of his own. "Sucks for you then, because I may have just gotten farther than you have, and I've only known the broad for a week."

The bare man raises a brow at the cocky redhead. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The redhead's smirk quickly turns into a devious smile as he shrugs his shoulders. "Well, not to burst your bubble, but I've already seen her half naked, and to top it off, I have a date with her in a few days."

The tall man's eyes widen in disbelief. "How the fuck-?!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry if I'm not going to be that much of an entertaining companion, Sasori-san." Hinata smiles sweetly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But if you will, please bear with me. In all honesty, I've actually been looking forward to this the entire week." She states as she looks down shyly at her tan boots.<p>

Sasori sends the currently blushing girl a side glance before sighing out of boredom. The fact that she had just said that she won't be much of a companion was enough to make him regret coming to this café with her.

Currently, he and Hinata were waiting in line at the café, waiting to take their orders. Sasori has to admit, the place looked like a decent hang-out spot, especially since the waitresses all wore cute looking kitten-maid costumes. The café was decorated with colors of beige, brown, and caramel. Little, dark paw prints were patterned along the walls, and couple of TV's were hung in different corners of the room. There was a decent sized area full of booths and tables for people to sit and eat if they chose to, and there was also a small section for people who wanted to smoke nearby a cracked window.

In the front, where they were currently standing, was a clear window where you could see all of the freshly made pastries for the taking. Above that, behind the counter, was a large slate that showed all of the options that you could choose from. And for a measly café, Sasori was slightly shocked by the amount of options that they had to choose from.

Suddenly, Sasori was brought out from his observing thoughts when he felt a smaller hand grab onto his, lightly tugging him forward. Looking down with annoyance, he watches as the hand withdraws itself, and he instantly looks up to the person that the hand belongs to. She fidgets nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasori-san." Hinata says with a light tint in her cheeks. She then points to the server in front of her, whom was smiling at Sasori with a flirtatious glint in her baby blue eyes. "It's just that we were next and she was waiting for your order."

"Did you already order?" He finds himself asking her, earning him a small smile.

Hinata nods. That's when Sasori finally takes notice of the blonde in front of him. She smiles as well.

"So what is it that I can get you?" The blonde asks, flipping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder before winking at the bored redhead.

"What's good?" Just as the blonde is about to answer him, Sasori looks down at Hinata expectantly, making her blink, while the blonde puffs out her cheeks dejectedly.

"Oh, well I normally just get a cinnamon roll and either chai tea or a hot chocolate." She looks down thoughtfully before looking back up at him with a shrug. "But from what you've told me, I'm guessing that you'd like your black coffee and maybe a ham and cheese croissant?"

Sasori remains silent for a moment, causing both girls to look at each other for a moment before looking back at him. Finally, Sasori looks down at Hinata and nods to her. "Get it."

Hinata blinks before smiling and looking back to the server. "Okay, so he would like to have a simple black coffee with a ham and cheese croissant, please."

"What size?" The serve ask, looking up at Sasori. "Small, medium, or large?"

"Medium."

The blue eyed server smiles as she types in his order. She then relays back the order to them before asking them if the order was 'for here or to go'. When they say that it was for here, Hinata insist on paying for the two of them. Once the meal was payed for, the two go and sit in one of the booths in the far corner. Once seated, they both wait quietly for their order to arrive.

In a mere few minutes, a different server comes to their table with a tray in her hand covered with their order. This server has bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes. The girl smiles brightly as she places the plates down on the tables and then places the drinks down afterwards.

"Enjoy!" She cheers before walking off to deliver another order.

"Thank you!" Hinata calls after, and then reaches for her steaming cup of tea.

Hinata blows on the cup gently, not noticing that Sasori held his hazel gaze on her as she did so. Once she took a sip of her drink, she nearly spits it back out from locking eyes with her companion. Coughing down her drink, she laughs nervously.

"S-So what do you think, Sasori-san? A-About the... café, I mean..." She asks, placing her suddenly clammy palms onto her lap.

Sasori takes a sip of his coffee. "It's decent." He states as he looks around once more. "The waitresses aren't that bad to look at, and they can make a decent coffee." His eyes then land on the smoker section, missing the amused look that Hinata gave him.

"All I know is that if Gaara were here, we'd be forced to move over to the smoker section." Hinata's smile falls.

"Gaara-san has caught onto such a bad habit." The bluenette mumbles softly, earning her Sasori's attention. He raises a brow at her.

"You knew?" He questions, not really caring, but decided to keep the conversation going.

Hinata nods, taking another sip of her tea. "I saw him with a cigarette the day after the attempt on the store-"

"And you." Sasori interrupts with a miniscule smirk before taking a bite of his pastry. _Not bad._

Hinata looks shocked for but a second before going back to blow on her tea again. "Yes. And me." She sighs. "With a habit like that, he's just slowly shortening his life span with each drag he takes."

Sasori becomes amused by her use of the word 'drag'. "Not that it's that spectacular, but how does someone like you know of the term, 'taking a drag'?"

Hinata pauses, looking away, bringing her cup closer to her lips. "My mother was a smoker. A very bad chain smoker." Sip. "She would smoke nearly two to three whole packs a day and even tried to get me to and my younger sister to smoke with her, which is how I came to know such terms."

"You speak of your mother in the past tense." Sasori notices, at this point, just trying to keep the conversation rolling. "Did something happen to her?"

"I'm pretty sure that you probably don't really care about this," Hinata starts, looking him in the eye with a sad smile. Sasori is slightly caught off guard by her statement. "But since you asked, her constant smoking finally caught up to her years ago and she gained one of those untreatable cancers.

"Not quite sure which one she had, considering I was just a kid then, but eventually the cancer got the better of her and she passed."

"Why do you sound so nonchalant about it?" Sasori questions, furrowing his brows a little. "That was your mother."

Hinata looks up at him with wide eyes at his sudden defensiveness. She then smiles once again, forcing her tears not to spill.

"Please don't get me wrong, Sasori-san. I miss my mother very much, more than anything. It's just that when you have to repeat this story to so many people, you have to try and keep yourself calm before the dam of tears burst and next thing you know, you're a balling mess in front of the person that you told."

"Are you trying not cry right now?"

Hinata's silent as she closes her eyes and keeps her smile. "...Yes."

The table grows silent as Sasori just stares at the silently weeping girl in front of him. He watches as she wipes her slipping tears away, turning towards the window. As he continues to watch her, Sasori finally makes up his mind to open up, just this once.

Breaking the silence, Sasori looks out the window himself, just so that he doesn't have to see her shocked expression.

"I, too, lost my parents at a young age."

"Wh-Wha-?!"

Hinata's eyes bulge and her mouth hangs agape. She was, under no circumstances, expecting the teen across from her to make any sort of confession, let alone something so personal! She had expected him to remain closed off about himself, while she was the one to do most of the talking, which was very unlike her. So for him to open up to her with something so strong made her feel an abundance of emotions! She felt a rush of happiness well up within herself, but then it was quickly washed away by the sadness that she felt for him due to his loss. However, the final feeling that drenched her was the revelation as she finally processed his statement.

_Parents!?_

"P-P-Parents...?" Hinata questions, balling her hands on her lap, trying to distract herself from the overwhelming urge to rush beside him and bring him into her embrace. She felt horrible!

Sparing her a glance, Sasori closes his eyes in irritation at the sight of her pearlescent eyes glossing over with unshed tears. Just his luck, he had to go and make her cry, again, in only a few minutes, mind you! But it was her fault anyway. She was the one that brought up dead parents! How the hell they got onto the topic, he forgot, and ultimately regretted.

Now that he opened his big, fat mouth, he knows that he can't just leave her with a bombshell like that. It would make things far more awkward than they already were. But yet, at the same time, he really didn't feel like revisiting his past, especially to someone like her. She would just pity him in the end, which was not what he wanted.

Making up his mind, Sasori sucks his teeth as he looks straight into her eyes. He tries his damnedest to refrain from punching that sympathetic look off of her pretty little face. It irked him.

"Let's talk about something a little less depressing." He takes a sip of his coffee. "This isn't a very good topic for first impressions, now is it?"

Shock once again rocks her to her core as she quickly starts to wipe away the wetness in her eyes. With a sniff, she laughs nervously and nods in understanding. She should have known that he wouldn't be ready to _completely_ open up to her just yet. That's what she gets for setting her hopes up too high after a sliver of a confession.

Thinking deeper about it, it probably could have just been a slip of the tongue, or perhaps he just wanted to ease some of the pain she felt by confiding a little bit in her. Putting much more thought into it, she laughs pitifully to herself at the foolishness of her latter excuse for him. There was no way that he would try to comfort someone that he just met, especially with his personality type.

Both he and Gaara seemed like the standoffish type that would only tell you certain things if they weren't in there right state of mind.

Rubbing her hands on her lap once more, nervously, she smiles at him with eyes closed. "I-I guess you're right, Sasori-san. Sorry for making this outing awkwardly saddening for you." She chuckles nervously.

"I know that you must be regretting accepting my offer now, huh?" He stares at her, his face devoid of emotion. "I told you that I wasn't going to be that much of an entertaining companion."

He's silent, bringing his hand up to rest his chin upon. He watches as she tries her best to avoid his gaze, reaching for her untouched cinnamon roll. It's only just as she takes her first bite that he suddenly bellows out a soft snicker, earning him a puzzled, yet dejected stare from her.

How he had not realized it sooner, he wasn't sure, but this girl was something else. She was the first person ever to compel him to _want _to actually tell her about his family. He hasn't even told his group, nor his so called "best-friend" about his parents either. Each of them always assumed that they were just away on some long trip, and he never said anything against that to discontinue their assumption. He just let them think what they wanted, because it was always easier that way.

"I-Is something wrong, Sasori-san?" Hinata's soft-spoken voice breaks through his train of thought.

Focusing his eyes back on her, he sees her staring at him with a raised brow, and her cinnamon roll in her mouth. She looked innocent and he found that to be somewhat, dare he say, cute.

"Actually, Hinata, there is something wrong." Sasori states in a cool manner, leaning back in the booth and smirking at her slightly reddened face.

Feeling that she had ruined her once chance of becoming friends with Sasori, Hinata's cheeks burn with embarrassment. _Perhaps I should just end this now before I humiliate myself any further..._

With that thought in mind, Hinata motions herself to slide out of the booth, while raising her hand to wave at any server that would look their way.

"May-Maybe I sh-should just go tell a waitress that we're leaving the-" Suddenly, she feels a slightly larger hand grip onto her hers, pulling her back down in her seat.

"Sit."

Sorrowfully questioning why he wants her to stay seated, she slides back into her spot and places her hand back on her lap. "But I-I thought that you said that-"

"I did say something was wrong." He confirms, his smirk growing at her confusion.

"But then why-?" She starts, but is once again interrupted.

"Because what you said is what's wrong, Hinata."

Hinata blinks, perplexed by what he's saying to her. What had she said that was wrong? And why does this whole scenario seem so confusing? Perhaps she shouldn't have opened her mouth when he mentioned Gaara.

Taking her silence as a signal to continue, he finally tells her what he means.

"You were wrong when you said that you wouldn't be entertaining." She gasps mutely, and her cheeks brighten once again.

"In fact, you are quite intriguing."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for the epically long wait, but as you can see, I had no idea where I was going with this chapter. It's sloppy and full of just stupid rambles on my part. But anyway, hope that you enjoyed it, and hopefully since this is out, my following chapters won't be as random, sloppy, and just plain ugh as this one was. And hopefully I can give you a new chapter sooner too!<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you'd like to, to let me know that you still support me even after my long absence, leave a review, follow, and/or fave. It would be most appreciated if you guys could tell me what I need to improve on and what you do and don't like so far so that I can do my best to fix my mistakes. **

**Again, thank you and have a good day or good night! \(^.^)/**


	8. How Was Your Date?

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I'm gonna try to make this an extra long chapter full of fluffy and sensual moments to make up for the wait. Also, just to let you guys know, I have a poll up for one of my other stories. If you guys could vote on one of the answers, it would really help a sister out and be greatly appreciated. Also, thank you for the reviews for last chapter. Really awesome. Anyway, that's all that I needed to say for now. Now on with the story!**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

* * *

><p>"So~."<p>

"So..?"

"Ugh!" Karin rolls her magenta eyes and practically slams her hands down on the bed in the upstairs part of the store. Turning to her shy companion, she leans in closer to the startled girl.

"Come on Hinata! You know what I'm talking about!" Exclaims the redhead, getting more and more into the blushing bluenette's face.

Leaning back, Hinata puts her hands up between her and her overly excited friend. A bead of sweat drips down her cheek as she smiles nervously at the girl.

"I-I have n-no idea what you're t-talking about, ho-honest!"

Rolling her eyes once more, Karin flips her hair back and sits straight. "Oh please. You're oblivious act ain't fooling no one."

"B-But I swear-" Hinata tries to defend, but is quickly cut off by a painted finger to her lip. Her pale eyes look down at the finger, making her appear cross-eyed.

"Save it!" Karin smirks. "I don't want to hear another pointless word unless it's about your _date _with _Sasori_."

"D-D-D-DATE?!" Hinata squeaks, gently pushing Karin's hand away from her mouth. She instantly places her hands on her burning face, shaking her head furiously.

"No, no, no! I-It wasn't a-a d-d-d-date!" Hinata pleads. "I-I already have a b-boyfriend!"

While Hinata sits having a mini panic attack on the bed, Karin is beside her laughing to her heart's content. The glasses wearing girl is slapping her knee, holding onto her stomach, and rocking back and forth from how hard she was laughing.

After about a minute of just letting Hinata ramble on about it not being a date, Karin heaves in a big breath as she wipes her eyes under her glasses. Placing her glasses back into place, she turns towards her stuttering friend.

"Ho, ho. You are funny, I'll give you that." She starts, causing Hinata to stop her mumbling and look at the redhead with an equally red face. "No, but seriously, I wanna hear how it went with Sasori. I wanna know if he was a complete jackass, or if it was just as awkward as I pictured it to be."

Hinata blinks. "You thought it would be awkward?" She asks in a quiet voice, causing Karin to cringe, knowing that she may have just upset the girl.

Laughing nervously, Karin waves her off. "T-That's besides the point, Hinata. I need you to tell me how the meet up was. Gossip with me. Be a real girl." The redhead raises her fist slightly, speaking in a gruffer tone towards the end.

Hinata gasp and her eyes widen at Karin's statement. "I-I am a real girl!"

Leaning forward again, Karin offers up a sly grin. "Then prove it."

"F-Fine!"

For the next ten minutes, Hinata spends her time enlightening Karin on her "date" with Sasori, up until the point where he called her intriguing. By the end of it, her cheeks were tinted a light pink and her hand was pressed close to her chest, her eyes giving off a dazed look. Karin sat there, her eyes blinking in surprise, never thinking that something like that would be said by the redheaded male.

Suddenly a smile reaches the girl's face. "So, did it end there, or did you guys do something else? Please tell me you did more, otherwise this would have been so boring."

Peering back up at Karin, Hinata starts to twirl her fingers together. "To be honest, I thought that things were going to end there, but surprisingly, he wanted to do more with me."

"Oh really?" Karin's eyes widened once more. "What else did you guys do?"

"Well..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback to the previous day...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>In fact, you are quite intriguing."<em>

_Hinata's eyes grow wide and her cheeks burn the brightest shade of red ever. Her pale orbs linger on Sasori's calm features as he, too, stares at her. It was almost like she was in a trance staring into his hazel gaze. But then suddenly, her trance was broken by the sound of her company's smooth laughter._

"_You're really something else, you know that?" Sasori states, taking a big bite out of his ham and cheese croissant._

_Her breath hitches in her throat before she faintly mumbles, "No...", earning her another chuckle from the male._

"_So, you said that the whole purpose of you asking me and Gaara out was so that you could get to know us better, right?" He asks, earning him a faint nod. "Well then how about we start with a topic that isn't so depressing this time, neh?"_

_Gulping down the sudden lump in her throat, Hinata grasps for her tea and sips it to distract herself from her sudden nervousness. "O-Okay."_

"_I promise that I will answer as honestly as possible, but only to the things that I want to reveal, got it?"_

_Placing her cup back down, Hinata nods and rubs her clammy hands on her skirt. "R-Right. So... What do you want t-to talk about first?"_

_Not removing his eyes from her for even a second, he rest his head in the palm of his hand. "How about we stick with the topic of family, only the ones that are alive this time though." He smirks when she releases a small giggle. "So, do you have any siblings?"_

_Raising a brow at him, Hinata starts to loosen up a bit and smiles softly. "I thought I was the one that was going to be asking the questions." She jokes, taking a bite of her cinnamon roll. _

"_It can go both ways." He taps his finger against his cheek. "How about you answer, then I will. Deal?" The redhead extends his other hand out to the blushing teen. Hinata stares at his hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking it._

_His grip is firm, causing her to blush for reasons unknown to her. "Deal."_

_Taking his hand back, Sasori sips at his coffee. "So now you need to answer my question. Do you have any siblings?"_

"_Yes. I have two... well technically one, a little sister, but my older cousin is like a brother to me, so I consider him to be my brother." She chuckles and looks the redhead in the eyes. "How about you, Sasori-san? Do you have any siblings?"_

"_Nope. Was an only child all my life." He states simply. _

"_Oh, I see." Hinata mumbles, placing a finger to her lip in thought. "Okay, this may seem like a silly question, but I don't really know how old you and Gaara-san are." Sasori blinks. "So, um, how old are you?"_

"_This may come as a surprise to you, but I'm twenty-two and Gaara is twenty-one. Now how old are you, Hinata?" For some strange reason, Hinata felt a sudden shiver run up and down her spine as soon as he said her name._

"_O-Oh, um, I'm actually nineteen." Sasori's eyes slightly widen at this._

"_You're nineteen?" She nods meekly. "Holy shit, I at least thought for sure that you were Gaara's age or something." He snickers to himself, peering into her stunning eyes. "Looks like you're too young for me. Sorry, Hinata, but I only go for women twenty and up." He winks at her. "Don't want to risk any angry dads, you know."_

_She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to blurt this fact out, but it just seemed to happen. _

"_I'll be twenty in a few weeks!" She shouted softly, her face the same color of his hair. _

_His eyes widen once more at her spontaneous outburst. A sly grin then comes to his face as he leans closer to her._

"_Oh? When is your birthday, Hinata? Maybe I could gift you with something," He then leans back and crosses his arms over his broad chest. "Or perhaps your boyfriend is going to be taking you out?"_

_All of a sudden, Hinata's eyes downcast and she offers Sasori a sad smile. His expression becomes serious. _

"_Actually, my boyfriend is going to be busy on my birthday. This will be the second time that he's missed it, but it's okay. I mean after all, my birthday is just two days after Christmas."_

"_Hn."_

_Feeling the sudden tension in the air, Hinata chuckles nervously and waves him off. "B-But don't worry about it! I usually just spend the day with my friends and family anyway. They always go all out for me, so there never is that much room for him."_

"_..." Sasori's expression is still as he blankly stares at her. Feeling the heat rise up her neck yet again, Hinata averts her eyes._

"_So w-when is your-"_

"_You wanna go do something else?" The redhead abruptly asks, causing Hinata's eyes to snap towards his. He was giving her bored look, but something in his eyes told her a different story. She didn't quite know what was hidden in his hazel orbs, but all she knew was that it was something surprisingly gentle. _

_She finishes off the rest of her order, just as he does. "What d-did you have in mind?"_

_He shrugs. "Mini golf is a start." He peers out the window, not noticing her awed look. "The weather seems nice enough today."_

_She tilts her head to the side. "I would love to go, Sasori-san, but what do you mean by, 'it's a start'?"_

_He graces her with a side glance. "We could always do something else after mini golf, unless you have other plans after this."_

_Blushing like mad, Hinata shakes her head vigorously and wrings her hands together. "No, no! This was honestly the only plan that I had for today. After this, I was just going to go home and do nothing, I guess."_

"_Great then." Sasori states as he slides himself out of the booth. "We can figure out something else for us to do once we finish golfing." _

_Sasori stands outside of the booth, waiting for Hinata to make her way out. Once she's out of the booth, he gestures her towards the door and watches as she gives polite farewell to the female workers._

"_You should apply here if you don't already have a job." He states unexpectedly, in turn causing Hinata to jolt and face him with a flushed face. But before she could even utter a single word, he speaks again. "I think you'd make the outfits look good."_

_Hinata sputters out random sounds and brings her hands to her face at the random compliment. She didn't know whether to feel flattered or weirded out by it, and yet, she felt some odd form of pleasantness wash over her just from hearing him say it._

"_So did you drive here, or walk here?" Asks Sasori as he holds the door open for her to leave. Once outside, Hinata takes in a deep, deep breath and turns towards the male. _

_With a soft sigh, she replies. "I walked here, since it's really not all that far from my neighborhood."_

"_I see." He says. Sasori then starts to walk off without another word. Stunned for a moment, Hinata quickly follows after him, only to run smack dab into his back. _

_Rubbing her nose, Hinata begins to mutter apologies as she walks around him, only to stop when she sees a large group of people huddled around an expensive looking red car. Many of the people were snapping pictures of it, while others were simply examining the nice looking vehicle. She then hears a low groan coming from her companion, and she looks up at him in question. _

"_Sasori-san? Is everything okay?" She asks gently._

_The hazel eyed man simply runs his hand through his red locks and stares at the group of people with an annoyed glare. _

"_This happens all of the fucking time." He practically growls out, earning him a wince from the girl beside him. Suddenly, Hinata's eyes widen in realization. She points towards the expensive car._

"_W-Wait! So t-that's your car?" _

_Sasori merely side glances at her before looking back at the group of people surrounding his ride. "Yeah. It's my twenty-fifteen Ferrari LaFerrari." Hinata's eyes widen even more. _

_She knew that she recognized the car from somewhere. It was the same car that her father had gifted her cousin in the summer. This car costed a little more than $1,400,000.00. How in the world could he have afforded it? He must have been saving his money for a long time in order to buy that car._

_It was in that moment that she noticed that the redhead wasn't beside her anymore. Looking around, she found him scaring people away from his car. He either glared at the person, growled, threatened, or whatever. All she knew was that after this, she just wanted to stay on Sasori's good side. _

_She shivered._

_Once all of the people were gone, Sasori opened his car door and motioned for her to come over. Hesitantly, she walked over the man and his fancy vehicle._

"_Don't worry." He starts calmly. "I won't bite." Pause. He grins slyly. "Unless you want me to, that is." _

_For the umpteenth time that day, Hinata cheeks flush crimson, but she doesn't say a word. Instead, she just goes to the passenger side and hops in just as he does. Making sure to buckle her seat belt, Hinata watches as Sasori starts the engine and slowly starts to back out of the café. Once on the road, Sasori starts to drive off, leaving them in a quiet silence. _

_They drive for probably two minutes before Sasori turns on the radio. On the station, a rock song is in the middle of playing. Looking over at her, Sasori asks, "Do you like rock music?"_

_Looking back at him, Hinata drums her fingers to the beat of the song. "I listen to it from time to time. It all depends on my mood, y-you know."_

"_Hn." Sasori smirks and continues on driving. A few minutes later, they come onto an empty, long road. The redhead's smirk turns devious._

"_Hey Hinata?" He calls._

"_Yes?" She peers up at him with a quirked brow._

"_Do you like to go fast?" _

"_Huh?" Hinata suddenly feels the need to tighten her grip on her seat belt. _

"_Do you want to go fast?" Hinata is silent as she stare with wide eyes at the male who was grinning a devilish smile towards her. "Do you want to see how fast this car of mine can really go?" She notices that his grip on the steering wheel tighten. _

_She's been driving with Neji in his car, but he's a law abiding man, meaning he follows speed limits. He never speeds, even down empty streets. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster in anticipation. She had a feeling that he would speed off no matter what she would say. _

_Closing her eyes and gripping her seat belt as tightly as humanly possible, she swallows the lump in her throat. She hears him chuckle at her, and that's when she feels it. _

_In an instant, Hinata feels her back press deep into the seat and the wind being knocked right out of her. She subconsciously bites her lip to keep from screaming, but when she feels him speed up even further, her voice burst from her lips and the entire car is filled with nothing but her girly screams and the loud rock music playing over the station. Her screams of both excitement and terror are soon accompanied by the boisterous laughter of the redhead next to her._

_Suddenly, the car comes to a nearly abrupt halt, causing her to jut forward and then slam back into the seat. A deafening silence soon fills the car, the only thing being heard, other than the commercial break, are Hinata's attempts at catching her breath. _

"_Oh... My... Gosh..." Hinata pants out, still gripping onto the seat belt while looking over at the still tittering man._

_Breathing in himself, Sasori gives her a side glance as he continues his drive to the golf course as if nothing had just happened. "So how was it, Hinata? How do you feel?"_

_Hinata just continues to gaze at him with wide lilac eyes, trying to catch all of the breath she had lost from screaming. All of a sudden, a cheeky grin graces her features, a hearty laugh escapes her lips._

"_That was amazing! I _feel _amazing!" Hinata all but cheers, kicking her feet like a child. "Thank you, thank you, t-thank you Sasori-san!"_

_Hinata could hear Sasori laughing at her again, and she all but joined in. _

_About seven minutes later, they finally reached the golf course. Sasori quickly parks his car and the two of them exit the vehicle and make their way to the booth where you get your golf clubs._

_After paying for the clubs, Sasori takes Hinata to the first hole. Sasori makes it in a hole in one. Hinata can just manage making it in three. While she loved mini golf, she still sucked at it. Sasori on the other hand, seems to be a master at it, despite him saying that he's only played a handful of times._

_A couple of holes in, Hinata is lagging so far behind, while Sasori is hitting all these aces. They keep on going with Sasori cracking snide jokes at Hinata every now and then. Hinata would retaliate by blushing and trying to do better, only to fail miserably and end up kicking the ball into the hole._

_Finally the two of them make it to the final hole. Almost immediately, Sasori makes the shot, earning him a perfect card. Utterly amazed, Hinata just stares with her mouth gaped open. Walking proudly over to the awed girl, Sasori shocks her by placing his hand under her chin and forcing her mouth closed, letting his fingers linger there for a moment. _

"_An open mouth like that isn't attractive unless you are doing one thing, and that one thing only, Hinata." He states with a suggesting wink. _

_Taking a while to try to figure out his meaning, Hinata goes to the perverse part of her mind, only to practically pop the top of her head off from how hot her face became. "O-O-Oh..."_

_Yet again, Sasori stands there laughing at her. Shaking her head to get rid of the naughty thought, Hinata humphs and stomps her way over to the beginning of the last hole and sets up her putt. Just as she's setting her aim to hit the ball, Hinata feels a sudden jolt surge through her body as she sees another's hands sliding down her arms, grasping the club over her own hands. The hands tighten slightly around her own, and that's when she feels the other's body being pressed closely to her back. _

_Face red, and heart racing, and body shivering from the close contact, Hinata turns her head to get a look at the perpetrator, only to literally come face to face with a smug, eyes half lidded looking Sasori. Literally, their noses were just barely touching each other as he rested his head upon her shoulder. The bluenette could feel the male's minty breath faintly touch her lips, and she could only hope that her breath doesn't smell bad. _

_Hinata feels like the two of them stood like that for forever. She thought that she was starting to go crazy from just how much she was staring at his lips. They looked smooth, just like the rest of him. When her eyes would briefly glance into his own, she could have sworn that he was looking at her lips as well. _

_Suddenly, her attention was brought – thankfully – away from the redhead's face and onto his hands, that had somehow interlaced with hers so that they both had a firm grasp on the golf club. Sasori had started to swing her arms gently, aiming carefully at the putt._

_Drawing her gaze from between Sasori's face, their interlocked hands, and the putt, Hinata could hear Sasori's voice whisper in her ear. This caused her body to violently shiver, and she feared that Sasori could feel it too. _

"_Now, all that you want to do for this one, Hinata," Her body shook again upon hearing her name whispered by him. "Is tap it gently and let hill and corners do the rest of the work. Do you understand?"_

_Hinata couldn't answer him. Not when he's like this, and especially when her body is shuddering with every word being whispered into her ear. She had to bite her lip and turn her away from, just so that she could keep what little of her sanity that she had left. She could only make a mumbled noise of agreement as she felt the club hit the ball. _

_Turning her head to see where the ball was going to go, she realized that Sasori still hadn't released her, but instead was watching the ball just like she was. It was only when the ball went into the hole that Hinata forgot that she was being cradled by her companion. _

_She took in a deep breath and went to turn around to cheer with Sasori, only to come face to chest with his hands placed on her hips. Taking the risk of peeking up at him, her eyes meet his and she instantly regrets it. In his hazel eyes, she can see such an intensity swirling within them that actually drew her closer, rather than chase her away._

_After about ten long seconds, Hinata uses all of her will power and the thought of her boyfriend to place her hand on Sasori's chest and push herself at an arms length away. Feeling and seeing no protest from the redhead, Hinata shyly smiles at him, her cheeks hued pink._

"_I-I did i-it Sasori-san. T-Thank you." She says softly as she walks ahead of the male._

"_Hn." Was his only response as he trailed behind her with their balls and his club in hand._

_After handing in their clubs and putts, both Hinata and Sasori make their way back to his car. On the way there, Hinata turns to her new friend with her hands folded behind her back. _

"_I-Is there anything else t-that you would like to d-do, Sasori-san?"_

_Sparing her a glance, Sasori unlocks his car and both he and she hop in. While putting on her seat belt, Sasori finally responds. _

"_Bowling?"_

_Pulling out of the golf course, Hinata excitedly turns to her companion with a wide grin on her face. Sasori raises a brow at her behavior._

"_So yes?" He asks her, only to receive a uncharacteristic smirk from her. _

"_Now this is something that I know I can beat you at this time, Sasori-san." Hinata replies confidently, earning a wide eyed smirk from the redhead._

"_Oh really now?" Sasori starts to speed off towards their next destination, causing Hinata to grip her seat belt tighter. "We'll just see about that then."_

"_That we shall." The bluenette giggles._

_The rest of the ride to the bowling center is filled with loud rock music and the occasional commercial break. In roughly ten minutes, they finally make it to the bowling place. Quickly parking his car, both Sasori and Hinata rush their way into the building, Hinata laughing the whole time._

_After paying for their smelly shoes and finding a lane, Sasori starts to type in their names on the score board thing, whilst Hinata ties up her shoes. Once her shoes are tied, Hinata looks up to see that Sasori had actually spelled her name right. A light blush comes to her cheeks due to the happiness she felt at that._

"_You actually spelled my name right, Sasori-san." She comments._

"_Of course I did." He gently scoffs, not turning to look at her. "How could I not spell it right? It's one of the easiest names to spell."_

_Hinata softly chuckles at him as she watches him ties his own shoes. "You'd be surprised at how many people misspell my name." She then goes to grab her ball off of the racks. _

"_Some put an 'a' instead of an 'i'. Others put an 'm', not 'n'. And then there are those few that butcher my name completely." She shivers at the thought of it. _

"_Then those people are morons." Sasori comments as he comes to stand beside her, startling her a bit. _

_Giggling, she notices him pick up a heavy blue ball. Feeling the need to rush, Hinata picks up a light swirly pink and purple ball and makes her way over to her seat. She watches as Sasori carefully lines himself up. Just before he goes in for the strike, he turns to her with a devilish smirk._

"_You ready to lose again, princess?" Her face flushes pink at the nickname, but her expression turns challenging. _

"_Bring it on." _

_Not surprising in the least, Sasori makes his first strike, making Hinata roll her eyes at his cocky strut back to her. Placing his hand on her head, he ruffles her hair, making her shoo his hand away with a challenging stare and pout._

"_Show me what you got now, Ha-na-ta." Sasori teases, earning him a gasp from the blushing girl. _

"_Y-You..." Hinata sputters at his purposeful mispronunciation of her name. _

_Now her game face is on. Going up on the lane, Hinata lines up her shot on the pins. Almost too girly, Hinata walks up to the start of the lane and throws the ball, her leg coming up behind her as the ball leaves her hand._

_She can hear Sasori laughing behind her at her pose, but she merely turns around to face him with crossed arms and a victorious smile. When she hears the pins being knocked down and Sasori's sudden quietness, she knows that she had hit a.._

"_Strike!" The machine above her head calls out._

_Walking over to her seat, Hinata plops herself down and crosses her legs and smirks back at an equally smirking Sasori. _

"_Not bad. Not bad at all." He states as he goes to get his ball. "But that was just lucky on your part. You're still gonna lose."_

"_We'll see about that." Hinata retorts._

_Thirty minutes go by, and its the final shot for both of them. Each of them had managed to get strikes throughout the entire game. This garnered them a crowd of fellow bowlers, who were in awe of their amazing skills at bowling. _

_Sasori was up first. People around them were quiet as he lines himself up. Letting the ball go from his hand, yet again, he makes a strike, causing the crowd to go wild at his superiority of the game._

_Seeing him walk back and remove his shoes, Hinata feels a sudden nervousness wash over her from all of the cheers from the other bowlers. Walking up to set herself up on the lane, Hinata can hear all of the cheers coming from everyone._

_This causes her to almost falter, that is, until she hears him cheer for her as well. Turning around shakily, Hinata sees Sasori with his hands cupped around his mouth, calling her out and telling her that she can do it. _

_This shocked her because in the beginning, this was supposed to be a competition. But now he's cheering for her. For some reason, it made her feel really good inside. _

_With a nod of her head, Hinata turns back around and lines herself up. Letting the ball slip from her fingers, she and the crowd wait in anticipation as the ball rolls down the glossy lane. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, the whole thing seemed to move in slow motion. _

_The clapping and shouting of the crowd seemed low for all she could hear was the machine above her call out "Strike!". Turning around quickly and jumping up and down in pure joy, Hinata cheers for herself along with the crowd._

_Without even thinking of her next move, Hinata rushes towards Sasori and leaps at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to place his hands on her hips to keep her steady. _

"_I did it, Sasori-san!" Hinata exclaims, putting her feet back on the ground, and releasing the redhead from her hold. "I won!"_

"_Ahem, I think you mean 'we' won." Sasori corrects, putting his hands in his pockets as he stares down at a cheeky Hinata with his hazel eyes. "It's a tie."_

_Surprised by her own forgetfulness, Hinata's cheeks tint pink as she laughs. "Oh yeah. I'm s-sorry." And then as if just now realizing that she had just hung on the redhead like her life depended on it, her entire face changes red and she quickly puts some distance between she and him. "I-I'm so s-so-sorry about h-hugging you without y-your permission, Sasori-san!"_

"_It's fine." Sasori says, waving her off. He then looks around at all of the people still staring and recording them. "I think it's about time we leave this place. I don't want to be bombarded by idiots with no lives."_

_Hinata inwardly flinches at the redhead's harsh comment, but agrees with him anyway, surveying the crowd with her own eyes. Making swift of it, she takes off her shoes and puts on the ones she came in with._

_Walking with him to the counter, the two give back their shoes and briskly exit the bowling center. _

_Practically running to the car due to them hearing shouts from people inside the building, they rush into the vehicle and immediately speed off to who knows where. This time, the car ride is filled with Hinata's muffled chuckles from her thinking to what had just transpired. _

_Soon, her laughter dies down and the car is once again filled with music from the radio. Without a destination in mind, Sasori just drives them around until he finds a gas station. _

_Parking by one of the pumps, Sasori gets out of the car, leaving Hinata to her own thoughts. She sits there, strumming her fingers to the beat of the song playing on the radio while she waits for the male to come back. _

_After a mere few minutes, Sasori comes back into the car, but his face is marred with a scowl and furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. She's tempted to ask what's wrong, but she has a feeling that even if she did, he would either snap at her, or he would just ignore her all together._

"_Where do you live?" His voice suddenly breaks through her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly and turn to him._

_Hesitantly she tells him her address, not wanting to upset him further. _

"_S-So... I take i-it that w-we're done h-hanging out n-now?" She stutters, playing with a fistful of her skirt. _

"_Yup." He replies somewhat coldly._

_Hinata remains silent after that. Despite her never wanting to say aloud, she still wanted to do more with him. This is the most fun that she's had with a male that wasn't Naruto, Neji, Kiba, or Shino. She hasn't had this kind of fun with her own boyfriend, and that's saying something. _

_In fifteen minutes, they arrive at her family's apartment complex. It was one of those apartments that only the rich and well off could possibly afford to stay in. Most people say that it bears a very close resemblance to the Hilton Hotel. And lucky for her, she and her family live in the penthouse suite of this apartment complex, so it was very spacious for her and her siblings and father._

_Pulling up to the front of the building, in front of this arch way looking thing, the two of them just sit there in silence for a moment. _

_Twiddling her thumbs, Hinata hesitantly unbuckles her seat belt and places her hand on the handle of the car door, readying herself to leave. _

"_Um, thank you for agreeing to come out with me, Sasori-san." She blushes. "I-I... I had a really great time with y-you." She gulps. "M-Maybe... Maybe w-we can do this a-again some other time?"_

_Sasori doesn't respond to her, which makes her mental curse at her blatant show of eagerness to hang out with him again. She feels stupid for even bothering to speak to him in such a happy tone when he is clearly anything but happy. With a sad smile, Hinata hurriedly opens the door and jumps out the car. But before she closes the door, she turns to him and mumbles out apologies._

"_I-I'm sorry for asking Sasori-san. I-It's clear that y-you are upset, s-so I shouldn't bother you a-anymore. P-Please-"_

"_I would like that, Hinata." _

_Blinking away the tears in her eyes, Hinata stares at the redhead in shock due to his words._

"_E-Excuse me?"_

_Turning to her, Sasori's expression softens as he offers her smirk. "I said I would like to chill with you again. No matter how hard I try to deny it, I really did enjoy myself."_

_He pauses and looks down at his lap, but Hinata can see a small tint of red grace his cheeks. She blushes herself at the sight of it. "You're not as bad a companion as you thought you'd be. You truly are intriguing."_

_Hinata was left speechless as she stands in the door of his car. What feels like minutes is really seconds as a small smile creeps onto her face and her pale eyes beam with relief and joy._

"_Thank you, Sasori-san." She says in a breathy whisper. And before she can even rethink her decision, Hinata slips back into the car a places a quick peck on a shocked Sasori's cheek._

_Before she can hear him say anything, Hinata instantly slips back out of the car and shuts his door and jets off to the entrance of her complex. Turning to wave at him, she can see through the car window his wide eyes and open with his hand placed on the cheek that she had kissed. _

_Not wanting to see him stare at her any longer encase some of the officials at the complex come out and tell him to move, Hinata rushes into the building, not even bothering to see if he leaved._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback...<strong>_

* * *

><p>By the end of her tale, Hinata's cheeks were as red as a cherry and her heart was going a mile a minute. Although she wanted to say more, like her thoughts for example, she refrained herself from saying so, due to the fact that she felt like she had said too much already to her friend.<p>

Hinata wanted to tell Karin that a small part of her had hoped that Sasori would run out his car and come up and kiss like how they do in the movies, but she knew that she shouldn't. She has a boyfriend for crying out loud. Plus, from the look on the glasses wearing girl's face, Hinata has a feeling that that tiny bit of information would keel the girl over.

"Holy SHIT!" Karin all but screeches, bouncing on the bed with her glasses fogging up. "Are you shitting me, Hinata!"

Landing back on the bed with a harsh jump, Karin pushes her face so close to Hinata's to the point where their noses are touching. "All of that really went down? Just like that?"

At a loss for words, Hinata simply nods.

Karin starts to freak out again.

"No freaking way!" She cries, pacing back and forth on the bed, causing Hinata to jump with each step she takes. "Who would have thought that that cold-hearted bastard could turn out to be so smooth and suave?"

Plopping back down next to the bluenette, Karin juts out her bottom lip and sighs longingly. "You are so lucky, Hinata. To have a hot guy like him act that way towards you, yet you don't even jump at the chance? I mean, I understand that he can be catty at times, but damn he sure is fine!"

Hinata can't help but to laugh at her friend's fawning over Sasori. "But Karin, I have a boyfriend, remember?"

Karin rolls her eyes as her gaze turns sharp. "Boyfriend, shmoyfriend. In my opinion, you don't even have one. Hidan is a worthless piece of crap. Sasori has managed to show you a way better time than your so called boyfriend has in the entire year and a half that you've been dating. When comes down to who's more boyfriend material between the two assholes, you can already tell who my pick would be." She flips her magenta hair over her shoulder. "Toss that boy in the trash."

"Karin," Hinata mumbles, to shocked to even speak due to the redhead's confession. She knew that Karin didn't like Hidan – none of her friends/family did – but to hear her say this aloud was mind opening to her. It's like it's completely different from knowing mentally how your love ones feel than from hearing them say their thought out in the open.

"Hidan's n-not all bad." Hinata tries to defend her man meekly, but is quickly shot down.

"Not all bad?" Karin presses, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Pff! Okay! And Naruto's not a complete idiot when it comes to the way women feel. Okay!"

"But-"

Hinata is silenced by a finger placed on her lips.

"No buts, Hinata." Sternly says Karin. "Ask anyone and they will tell you the same thing. Kick Hidan's muscly ass to the curb. Even auntie Kushina can't stand him. He doesn't deserve someone like you. And you certainly deserve better."

Hinata remains silent as she sinks deeper into her thoughts. Should she finally tell Hidan that it's over? What if he really did like her and by her telling him to hit the road, she'd really be breaking his heart? Sure he's never really been there for her when she needed it, and he's never really done anything special for her. As far as she remembers, he has only taken her out on one date, and may she say that it wasn't really a good one.

Thinking once more on how contrasting her day with Sasori was compared to how a whole year was with Hidan, maybe it was time to stop wearing the title of 'Hidan's girlfriend'. If someone she had just met a week ago can treat her to a better time than her own boyfriend can in the span of a year and a half, then maybe it is time to free herself from his burden.

"Karin, I... I think you may be right." Sputters Hinata, looking the redhead dead in the eye.

Karin's mouth gapes like a fish before she can return a response. "A-Are you for real?"

Hinata nods. "I-I just don't know how to b-break up with someone." Hinata's voice grows weaker. "Hidan is my first boyfriend after all."

"Was, Hinata dearest. Was."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think this is a good enough stopping point than any. Plus I finally just want to put something out there, so here it is! ^^ Hope I made it long enough and juicy enough to fill in the long gap between the updates. I also hope that the relationship between Hinata and Sasori doesn't seem too, too rushed. While I do want to take things somewhat slow, I do want to get some romance in there too. <strong>

**Anyway, enough of me yapping. Hope you all enjoyed this much longer chapter and all of it's SasoHina moments. Don't worry, Gaara will be getting some Hinata loving soon as well. And as a reminder, please don't forget to vote on one of the choices on my poll please. I put it up on my bio page so it's easy.**

**Anywho, thank you all for reading. If you liked it, please leave me a review. Really appreciate it. And also follow and/or fave. Thanks again and have a good day or good night! Bye! (^u^)**


End file.
